


Panadería Pentangle

by morgansoul



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Love, Spanish, fiendship, some violence scenes are coming, what to do when your crush is getting married
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul
Summary: Universo Alternativo (AU).Pippa trabaja en la panadería de su familia, junto a su hermano y sus padres, la cual se acaba por convertir en el epicentro de una serie de eventos que entremezclarán lágrimas, sonrisas y sorpresas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pentangle's bakery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692935) by [morgansoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul)



> Estoy en proceso de escribir, acepto sugerencias y comentarios, también me gustaría saber qué os parece o si creéis que debería cambiar algo en el futuro.
> 
> Seguramente me tome un tiempo y vaya poco a poco, pero espero que os guste de todas formas.

Todas las tardes después del colegio Pippa iba directa a la panadería de sus padres a ayudarles con lo que pudiera, bien haciendo repartos, bien limpiando o atendiendo a algunos clientes habituales. Cualquier cosa para ir haciendo que la niña se fuese haciendo al negocio. Tenía once años, pero trabajaba con la responsabilidad de una adulta y siempre con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esa tarde, nada más llegar a la tienda, había sobre el mostrador una bolsa con distintos dulces organizados cuidadosamente. A la niña solían mandarla a los lugares más cercanos o a llevar los pedidos de los clientes habituales, pero ese día debían estar hasta arriba de trabajo como para mandarla a una dirección bastante alejada y desconocida.

— Pippa, cielo, ese pedido es muy importante, debes entregarlo antes de las seis de la tarde, así que date prisa o no llegarás. Al parecer una familia bastante adinerada se ha trasladado a la ciudad y nos han hecho ese encargo para ellos, así que puede que consigamos que vuelvan a comprarnos si todo va bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo su padre, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos claros.

— ¡Vale! Intentaré no tardar demasiado. —Con una sonrisa en los labios, la menor dejó la mochila en un rincón y tomó con cuidado la bolsa, antes de salir corriendo de la tienda.

La dirección que le habían dado quedaba bastante lejos, sobre todo para una niña no muy alta como ella, pero si se daba prisa podría estar allí a tiempo.

Pippa cogió algunos atajos que le facilitaron el camino, evitando el mercado y las zonas menos “deseables” de la ciudad. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que las nubes comenzaron a oscurecerse, haciendo que en unos pocos minutos una tormenta se desencadenase sobre las calles inglesas. La rubia había dejado su mochila, y con ello su paraguas, por lo que no tenía otra alternativa que no fuese correr bajo la lluvia e ir buscando resguardo bajo los balcones de los edificios o cualquier saliente que pudiese evitar que el agua cayese sobre ella. A su vez, caminaba encorvada, cubriendo con su propio cuerpo la bolsa de papel blanco en la que iban los dulces.

Era pequeña, pero no estaba sorda ni era tonta, sabía que sus padres y su hermano hablaban a veces de que las cosas no iban bien, de que necesitaban más clientes… No podían perder un cliente porque ella hiciese una entrega mal o tarde. Apretando la mandíbula y reprimiendo un escalofrío, Pippa aceleró el paso; solo le quedaban dos manzanas hasta la casa a la que iba. Dos manzanas, una manzana… Y allí estaba, parada frente a la reja negra que separaba la entrada de la casa de la acera.

Con cuidado de que la bolsa no cayese ni se mojase más, abrió la puerta de la reja y corrió hasta quedar bajo del techado que cubría la entrada, tras subir una pequeña escalera. Temblando de frío por el agua y el viento, llamó a la puerta del lugar y aferró aquella bolsa como si fuese lo único que importaba en el mundo.

Estuvo esperando al menos dos minutos hasta que alguien le abrió. La rubia dirigió su mirada varios centímetros hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse con aire y un rápido vistazo del interior del edificio. Rápidamente bajó la mirada lo suficiente como para ver a quien le había abierto. Se trataba de una niña, no mucho mayor que ella, aunque sí una cabeza más alta; algunas hebras de cabello azabache recaían sobre sus hombros, mientras el resto caía en cascada por su espalda hasta su cintura, sus ojos oscuros y muy abiertos observaban a Pippa como si se tratase de algo extraño, mientras que su expresión permanecía seria e inexpresiva ante la presencia de la otra niña. Llevaba un vestido negro liso con mangas largas, cuello alto y que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, sus pies enfundados en botas negras con un mínimo de tacón.

— Ho-ola… —Fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia, todavía observando a la contraria de arriba abajo, impresionada. Resultaba imponente para su edad, a la par que misteriosa y… También le parecía familiar; carraspeó, intentando centrarse en el por qué estaba allí.— Panadería Pentangle… T-traigo un pedido.

— Oh… —Fue toda la respuesta de la joven que la había recibido, antes de echarse a un lado y permitirle pasar. De no ser porque tenía demasiado frío como para pensar en ello, Pippa habría jurado ver incluso decepción en el rostro ajeno.

En silencio, la rubia fue guiada hacia lo que dedujo que era la cocina. No pudo, sin embargo, evitar que su mirada vagase a su alrededor, curioseando hasta el último detalle del lugar, era un mal hábito que nunca había conseguido eliminar, pero que en parte le gustaba. Su padre tenia razón, aquella era la casa de alguien con dinero, pero no parecía que nadie se acabase de mudar a ella.

— Puedes dejar la bolsa ahí… —Murmuró la otra niña, mientras le ofrecía una toalla que segundos antes no estaba allí, obligando a Pippa a centrar su atención en ella de nuevo; claro que no era algo que le costase demasiado, si era sincera.

— ¡Claro! Pues serán treinta libras… —De nuevo, le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la morena, tomó la toalla y se secó un poco el pelo, antes de envolverse en ella, en busca de algo de calor.

— Quédate con el cambio. —La contraria le dio un billete de cincuenta, lo que provocó que la rubia abriese los ojos de par en par, era casi el doble.— No me mires así… Has venido andando desde la panadería y bajo la lluvia… —Añadió, al ver la forma en la que la otra niña la miraba, sin entender el por qué de aquella reacción ante algo que para ella parecía casi obvio.

— Pero… Es mucho dinero… Muchísimo…

— Nadie aquí lo va a echar de menos y de verdad me parece que te lo has ganado trayendo eso aquí. —La desconocida rehuía la mirada de Pippa de una forma que le resultaba bastante familiar y que no terminaba de ubicar, pero pese a la carencia de emoción en su voz, realmente parecía que quería que se quedase con ello.

— Está bien… ¡Muchas gracias! —Dio un paso hacia delante, con intención de abrazar a la contraria, deteniéndose en cuanto recordó que todavía iba mojada, a la par que achacaba a ello que la otra niña hubiese retrocedido.

— ¡Jovencita! ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? ¡No creo que para atender la puerta necesites media hora! —Gritó una voz que provenía de la planta de arriba. A Pippa le pareció bastante gruñona, pero para la desconocida pareció tener el efecto de un jarro de agua fría; se irguió, se puso todavía más seria y miró a la rubia con urgencia, como si pudiese hacerla desaparecer con aquella mirada.

— Creo que… Deberías irte. —Murmuró con cierto nerviosismo, mientras ella misma comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta por la que le había permitido acceder a la casa. Una vez llegó a la entrada, se inclinó hasta tomar un paraguas del recibidor y ofrecérselo a Pippa.— Me lo puedes devolver mañana.

— Ah… Vale… —Confusa, tomó el paraguas.

— Mañana, en clase… —Gruñó la morena al ver que la niña no sabía quién era, como si fuese demasiado obvio como para haber tenido que decirlo.

— ¿En clase? ¿Cómo que…? —Frunciendo el ceño, Pippa miró fijamente a la fémina, sin terminar de ubicarla… Hasta que sustituyó aquel vestido por el uniforme y aquella preciosa melena por un moño apretado.— Oh… ¡Oh! ¡Tú eres la que siempre está sola!

Alzando ambas cejas, la morena apretó los labios en una fina línea y, sin decir nada más, empujó la puerta con suavidad, con total intención de cerrársela a la niña en la cara.

— ¡Espera! —Peligrosamente rápido, la rubia metió el pie a tiempo para evitar que la puerta se cerrase del todo, antes de susurrar con cierta culpabilidad.— Dime como te llamas al menos.

— Hecate.

— Hecate… —Repitió sonriente, antes de sacar el pie y dar media vuelta. Con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada de nuevo en los labios, abrió el paraguas y salió de nuevo a la calle.

Todavía tenía frío, el uniforme se le pegaba a la piel porque aún seguía mojado. El viento hacía que el paraguas se balancease de un lado a otro, pero eso no detuvo a Pippa en todo el camino de vuelta a la panadería. Se había guardado el billete en una funda de plástico que llevaba colgada por dentro de la camisa, para cuando pasaban cosas como esa, pero no pensaba que ese fuese el motivo de su repentino buen humor. De hecho, solo quería que llegase el día siguiente para poder devolverle el paraguas a Hecate, para poder hablar con ella de nuevo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Todavía quedaban charcos como resultado de la pequeña tormenta que tuvo lugar el día anterior. Pippa saltaba de un lado a otro de la acera evitándolos con habilidad, sujetando el paraguas que le habían prestado en la diestra. Había salido unos minutos antes de casa, esperando poder hablar con Hecate mientras se lo devolvía.

Siempre había querido hablar con ella, pero sus amigas le habían hablado bastante mal de ella desde que había llegado a la escuela, unos meses atrás. Al parecer se rumoreaba que era una de esas personas que “habían nacido mal”, que era una adoradora del diablo, que no tenía padres, que estaba maldita, que vivía bajo un puente…

Pippa había sido reacia a creer todas aquellas cosas siempre, pero ahora estaba totalmente segura de que todo eran mentiras, de que ni la morena vivía bajo un puente, ni estaba sola, ni había nada mal con ella. Fue por ello que, en lugar de quedarse en la primera fila, junto a dos de sus amigas, Ursula Hallow y Lucy Amulet, que ya habían empezado a criticar y sacar hasta el último defecto de las otras tres personas que había en clase a aquella hora, y se dirigió hasta el fondo, hasta la esquina izquierda. Se sentó en el pupitre junto al de la morena y le dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras le tendía el paraguas.

— Gracias por lo de ayer. —Nada más aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de la rubia, Ursula se inclinó hacia Lucy, susurrando algunas cosas y haciendo que la castaña se echase a reír.

— Solo tenías que devolverme el paraguas, no acercarte a mí… —La voz de Hecate era serena e indiferente, su mirada fija en las palabras del libro abierto sobre su propio pupitre.— Seguramente tus amigas se estén burlando de ti o sacando teorías porque has hecho eso.

— Si de verdad lo están haciendo, entonces ni son mis amigas, ni el tipo de amigas que quiero tener. —Sentenció Pippa, colocándose una hebra dorada tras la oreja. No había apartado la mirada del rostro de la otra niña, por lo que pudo percibir cómo sus mejillas adquirían cierto tono rojizo; sonrió por ello.— Además, ellas siempre hablan sin saber nada, a nadie le importa lo que digan.

— A los adultos siempre les importa lo que otros digan… —Añadió, tras unos segundos.

— Menos mal que somos niñas entonces, ¿no? —Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le ofreció la mano derecha a Hecate; ya iba siendo hora de que ambas se presentasen como era debido.— Pippa Pentangle.

— Hecate… Hardbroom. —Contestó la morena, con un suspiro, al ver que no le quedaba más remedio que seguirle la corriente o ignorarla… Y no quería ignorarla, no a ella. Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, alargó la mano para estrechar la mano que le había ofrecido Pippa con anterioridad.— Encantada… —dado que la suya estaba completamente helada y la de la rubia bastante caliente, el cambio de temperatura le arrancó un pequeño chillido a la más baja, quien rápidamente se cubrió la boca con la mano libre— … Pipsqueak.

La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hecate, acompañada de la leve curvatura de sus labios. Pippa quería quejarse de aquel nuevo mote, pero la imagen de una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena le arrancó cualquier palabra de la mente, por lo que simplemente rodó los ojos; ya encontraría ella algún mote para ella también… Pero por el momento… Pensaba hacer que sonriese más, estaba decidido.


	2. Chapter 2

Pippa permaneció sentada en el pupitre más cercano a Hecate toda la mañana, echando algunas miradas de soslayo a la morena. Intentaba hablarle a cada rato que tenía, le pasaba notas con algunos comentarios ingeniosos, pero la otra niña parecía ignorarla completamente durante todo el tiempo. La más baja no entendía el motivo de aquel repentino comportamiento, pues hasta que habían comenzado las clases habían mantenido una charla agradable… Bueno, ella le había contado a Hecate sobre la panadería, lo que hacía después de clase, lo que quería hacer cuando fuese mayor… Realmente la contraria no había hecho mucho más que escuchar, pacientemente, todo lo que Pippa tenía que decir, que no era poco.

Para la rubia, en unos minutos Hecate se había convertido en una de las mejores amigas que había tenido nunca: la escuchaba cuando hablaba sin interrumpir, hacía algunos comentarios cuando acababa y siempre con todo el cuidado y respeto del mundo, como si fuese Pippa alguien a quien adorar como una noble. La morena no hablaba mucho sobre sí misma, de hecho, lo único que había conseguido sonsacarle la niña eran su nombre y apellidos. En cuanto la clase empezó, Hecate pareció volver a sumirse en su propio mundo, en uno alejado de allí, del colegio, de la clase, de ella.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, la mayoría se levantó corriendo y salió de la clase, aunque algunos se quedaron, forman un círculo alrededor de un pupitre. Lo único que ambas niñas podían escuchar era el sonido de los cuchicheos de algunas chicas y las risas de un par de chicos; no habían más de cinco o seis alumnos en total, formando aquel círculo.  
Ignorándoles, Pippa se giró hacia su nueva amiga y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, a la par que ladeaba la cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? No me has hecho caso en toda la mañana…

— Sí… —Articuló Hecate, en un murmullo y tras varios segundos de silencio.— Pero creo que deberías irte, se te hará tarde…

— Oh, no te preocupes, le pedí permiso a mis padres para llegar tarde hoy… Pensé que podría acompañarte a casa, como agradecimiento por dejarme el paraguas. —Propuso Pippa, colocándose algunos mechones dorados tras la oreja.

— No.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué no? Pero si antes parecía que te caía bien y todo… ¿He hecho algo mal? —La más baja se inclinó hacia delante, clavando sus orbes en los ajenos, a la espera de respuestas; podía ser muy insistente si se lo proponía.

Emitiendo un suspiro de extenuación, la morena se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Cada vez parecía más obvio que no iba a poder librarse de aquella otra niña, al menos no para lo que necesitaba… Prefería estar sola. Dolía menos si nadie más podía contemplar lo que pasaba cada día después o antes de clase.  
— Está bien… —Susurró, mientras alzaba la vista lo suficiente como para posarla en los ojos de la niña.— Pero espérame en la puerta del colegio, tengo que hacer algunas cosas…

— Hm… Bueno, está bien, pero ni se te ocurra escaparte sin mí. —La rubia alzó ambas cejas, intentando sonar amenazante pese a la amplia sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios por la afirmativa. Se puso en pie de un salto y, con todo recogido, se colgó la mochila de los hombros y salió corriendo de allí, dispuesta a esperarla justo donde le había indicado.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hecate mientras veía a Pippa alejarse de ella. La joven estaba casi segura de que lo único que había impedido que aquel grupo de niños se le echase encima era Pippa. Pero ahora que no estaba, sabía que no tardarían mucho en ir a por ella, como siempre hacían… Al menos de esa forma, no causaría una mala impresión en la rubia la segunda vez que le hablaba.

— Pensaba que Pentangle no se iba a ir… Pero al menos nos ahorraremos meterla aquí, ¿no? —Lucius Wallfrare le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna a la morena, desde el pupitre sobre el que se había sentado.

— Dejemos a Pippa fuera de esto, seguro que esa bruja la ha envenenado o algo para que se acerque… ¿Por qué si no iba a hacerlo alguien? —Esta vez fue Ursula quien habló, mirando a Hecate por encima del hombro, como si no fuese nada.

— ¿Qué más da ahora? Lo que debemos hacer es enseñarle modales a esta zorra… Porque nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar con ninguno de nosotros, ¿verdad? No eres más que una mendiga que ha robado un uniforme y todos lo sabemos. —Jon Bubble se puso en pie y comenzó a acercarse a Hecate, mientras estiraba los dedos y hacía crujir sus nudillos.

Para cuando terminó aquella frase, Hecate había metido todas sus cosas en su mochila y la abrazaba con cuidado, con miedo a colgársela a la espalda. Aquel grupo de niños había cogido la costumbre de atormentarla todos los días, a la entrada o a la salida de clase, gritos, burlas, risas, chistes, insultos… Siempre tenían algo que decirle, aunque carecían de mucha originalidad y se acababan repitiendo.

Hecate alzó la mirada entonces, encontrándose con un chico que además de dos años, también le sacaba una cabeza y medio cuerpo. Tragó saliva, pues hasta aquel momento, a lo máximo que habían llegado había sido a empujarla por los pasillos cuando nadie miraba o ponerle la zancadilla; pero aquella vez parecía diferente, todos parecían enfadados con ella y la niña no comprendía el por qué.

Soltó la mochila cuando las manos del niño impactaron con fuerza sobre sus hombros. Intentó mover los brazos para reducir el impacto de la caída, pero no consiguió mucho más que hacerse daño en uno de ellos y soltar un pequeño quejido, lo cuál provocó risas en el grupo de niños.

— Pensaba que a las brujas solo os dolía cuando os quemaban o ahogaban… O eran los herejes torcidos esos… ¿Cómo se llamaban las de tu clase? Ah, sí, hijas de Satán, lesbianas… —Rió Lucy, como si fuese la broma más ingeniosa del universo.

“Las brujas de verdad no se ahogan…” Pensó para sí misma Hecate, aunque no creyó que aquellos abusones mereciesen siquiera una contestación a sus provocaciones; sabía que aquello no la ayudaría en absoluto. Se sorprendió, sin embargo, cuando sintió la mano del quinto integrante del grupo, Kyle Peterson, enredarse en su pelo y tirar con fuerza de él, hasta ponerla en pie, riendo al ver la facilidad con la que lo había conseguido. Hecate no se revolvió, no se quejó, no volvió a emitir un solo sonido ni a llorar; por experiencia sabía que aquello solo empeoraría el castigo. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos, mientras algunos puchos e incluso algún que otro pie, impactaban sobre su cuerpo. Pasaría pronto, o eso esperaba, solo debía mantenerse fuerte y no darles la sensación de que podían romperla.

 

* * *

 

  
Pasaron varios minutos, luego se hizo el silencio. Un minuto, dos minutos, cinco… Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones, sintiendo cómo estos ardían ante aquello. La niña tuvo que parpadear varias veces, hasta que el picor de sus ojos desapareció, buscando entonces alguna clase de apoyo para levantarse.

Le costó un poco enfocar la vista, pero cuando lo hizo vio una mano frente a ella, una mano humana, con dedos y carne… Frunció el ceño, siguiendo la extensión de aquella mano, recorriendo con la mirada el brazo hasta el hombro y luego, alcanzando el rostro al que este pertenecía. Tragó saliva y apartó rápidamente la mirada, sintiendo cómo rápidamente sus ojos volvían a humedecerse; se sentía avergonzada, cuanto menos.

— Coge mi mano... —Aguardó, mas viendo que la otra niña no le hacía caso, volvió a hablar.— Hecate... Coge mi mano, deja que te ayude...

Viendo que aun así la contraria no tomaba su mano, Pippa se inclinó hacia delante para ser ella quien cogiese la de la morena y tirase suavemente de ella. Su expresión era seria y dura, pero no hacia Hecate, sería un monstruo si pudiese mirar a la niña de aquella forma… Simplemente, acababa de descubrir cuánto podía llegar a odiar a sus antiguos amigos.

Cuando la más alta aceptó la mano de Pippa y permitió que esta la pusiese en pie, los brazos de la rubia se movieron rápidamente hasta rodear el cuerpo impropio por la cintura, provocando que hasta el último músculo del esbelto cuerpo de la fémina se tensase y pusiese alerta. La abrazaba con cuidado, pero también con algo de fuerza, sin saber qué decir. Se sentía mal por haberse ido cuando se lo había pedido, por no haber estado allí para ayudarla, pero también por la forma en la que su nueva amiga parecía aceptar aquello como si fuese normal; eso, de hecho, la enfurecía. Pasaron varios segundos, pero finalmente Hecate movió los brazos para posarlos sobre la espalda de la de menor estatura, dando un suave apretón antes de retroceder un paso, en silencio. Cuando lo hizo, Pippa alzó la mirada, una mucho más suavizada, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien; no parecía haber heridas visibles, pero solo con ver a Hecate en el suelo, despeinada y abrazándose a sí misma, había sido suficiente como para deducir lo que había pasado. Por no contar al grupo de niños que había salido riendo y bromeando sobre sacos de práctica de clase.

— No voy a dejar que te vuelvan a hacer daño. —Las palabras abandonaron los labios de la rubia antes de que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, tomando forma sus pensamientos de aquella manera. Pero no se arrepentía, tenía intenciones de proteger a la morena de aquellos desalmados.

No obtuvo contestación, sin embargo, por lo que le dedicó una mirada de preocupación a la contraria. Cogió su mano de nuevo, notando cómo, de nuevo, sus músculos volvían a tensarse, como si estuviese esperando a que la golpeara o algo peor. Aquella reacción, junto a su pensamiento, provocaron que esta vez fuesen los ojos de Pippa los que se inundasen con lágrimas. Aun así, no dijo nada, se agachó, tomó la mochila de la morena con la mano libre y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera hacia fuera. No pensaba soltar su mano, no quería hacerlo… Todo le parecía tan diferente ahora.

 

* * *

 

Aunque Hecate había recuperado su mochila en el trayecto a su casa, todavía tenía la mano de Pippa sujetando la suya como si su vida dependiese de ello. No le molestaba, había llegado un momento en el que se había acostumbrado a aquel contacto, a la sensación de que alguien la tocara sin intención de herirla, era agradable.

En los minutos que habían pasado caminando juntas, Pippa había llegado a la conclusión de que ambas eran totalmente diferentes en todo; ella era una persona muy táctil y cercana, la morena vagamente podía soportar cualquier contacto físico; su color favorito era el rosa, por lo que había logrado sonsacarle a la contraria, el suyo era el negro; le encantaban los días soleados, a Hecate los lluviosos… Y, sin embargo, no se había sentido tan cómoda y libre en la compañía de ninguna de sus amigas en sus once años de vida.

Hecate se detuvo frente a la reja que guardaba el jardín delantero y el pequeño camino y escalera que daban acceso a la puerta de su casa. Fue entonces cuando la más baja dejó ir su mano y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, bastante más calmada que cuando la había encontrado tirada en clase.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana un rato antes de clase?

De nuevo, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta verbal. Hecate se limitó a fijar la mirada en el suelo y asentir de forma suave, sin mediar palabra. Pero era suficiente, al menos para ella, pudiendo imaginarse que era imposible que su amiga estuviese bien después de lo que había pasado.

— Vale, entonces nos vemos mañana. —Haciendo lo posible por mantener la sonrisa, la rubia se inclinó hacia delante y dejó un rápido beso en la mejilla ajena. Nuevamente sintió y vio cómo todo su cuerpo volvía a tensarse, solo que esta vez, el rubor de sus mejillas se vio notablemente intensificado.

— Hasta… Mañana… —Emitió en un murmullo que casi quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y de ella emergió un hombre de unos cuarenta años, traje de corbata, cabello oscuro como el de Hecate y aspecto malhumorado.

— Joy, ¿qué haces ahí? Llegas tarde y con pintas de pordiosera… Además, de que ya sabes lo que pienso sobre que hagas amigas, olvida esas pérdidas de tiempo. —Espetó, sin demasiada amabilidad e ignorando completamente a Pippa salvo por aquel comentario.— Miss Headbroom te está esperando y está furiosa, así que más te vale darte prisa… —Para sus siguientes palabras, bajó la voz, aunque al estar ya a la altura de las dos niñas, estas pudieron oírlo sin ningún problema.— Si hubiese tenido un hijo esto no habría pasado.

Ambas niñas se quedaron quietas y en silencio mientras el adulto se alejaba calle abajo, sin dedicarles siquiera una mirada de reojo. Hasta que su figura no resultó irreconocible, Hecate no volvió a hablar, para hacerlo con voz queda y apagada.

— Adiós… —Dio media vuelta para encarar la verja, empujando la puerta de hierro para entrar, casi corriendo, en la casa.

Pippa se quedó en silencio, observando cómo su amiga desaparecía en el oscuro interior de la casa y cómo la puerta se cerraba tras ella, sin que la niña la tocase siquiera. La rubia tenía un mal presentimiento, al igual que una sensación de vacío ocupaba su estómago. Ahora comenzaba a entender por qué Hecate se comportaba como lo hacía, por qué reaccionaba ante su tacto como si fuese a herirla… Ya no eran solo los niños en el colegio, Hecate también parecía asustada de su padre y de quien quiera que fuese aquella tal Miss Headbroom; y Pippa no podía siquiera contemplar la idea de que hiriesen a su amiga, no mientras pudiese evitarlo y pensaba encontrar la forma de hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Pippa adoraba su nueva rutina y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios cuando estaba con Hecate o cuando caminaba con ella de vuelta a casa no hacía más que delatarla. Para compensar a sus padres, la rubia trabajaba hasta más tarde en la panadería e incluso con más ganas, consiguiendo así que sus padres le dejasen ratos libres.

Poco a poco, estaba consiguiendo que su amiga dejase a un lado la coraza que la rodeaba y que comenzase a abrirse. Fue así como averiguó que la madre de Hecate había muerto dándola a luz, que su padre la culpaba por ello y que rara vez la miraba a la cara; que la estaba criando la matriarca de la rama secundaria de su familia, miss Headbroom —al parecer ni a Hecate le gustaba la mayor, ni a ella le gustaba la niña— y que era sumamente estricta; nadie en el colegio salvo el director y un par de profesores sabían que era una Hardbroom, pues usaba el apellido de aquella mujer en clase; su color favorito era el verde, en un tono tan oscuro que parecía negro; tenía una gata negra azabache llamada Morgana de la cual rara vez se separaba cuando estaba en casa…

Cada nueva cosa que descubría sobre Hecate hacía que la rubia le tuviese más cariño, que se arrepintiese de no haberse acercado a ella antes, que no comprendiese por qué no tenía más amigos. Sí, la más alta podía ser algo seca y huraña, demasiado madura para su edad e incluso sarcástica, con un humor bastante sofisticado… Pero nada de eso era malo, al menos no para Pippa, que adoraba cada cosa que conocía sobre su amiga. Además, Hecate era la alumna más inteligente de todo el colegio, no había examen o trabajo en el que su nota fuese inferior al sobresaliente alto, todas las asignaturas se le daban bien, sabía cosas curiosas que Pippa nunca habría investigado, estaba al día en política, ciencias, economía... Y, además, a cada segundo que pasaba, Pippa la encontraba más guapa.

 

Habían pasado dos años y Pippa todavía no había conseguido que los idiotas del colegio dejasen a su amiga en paz, que le contase más sobre su familia o que la morena fuese a visitarla a la panadería. Pero entendía las dos últimas cosas, Hecate era reservada y debía seguir un horario muy estricto, pues ella misma había escuchado la terrorífica voz de Hecketty Broomhead cuando su amiga llegaba un solo minuto tarde. En realidad, Pippa no entendía cómo Hecate podía vivir en su casa… Estaba segura de que a sus padres no les molestaría acogerla si trabajaba en la panadería con ellos y echaba una mano.

La rubia caminaba del brazo de la más alta aquella tarde, aunque había algo en Hecate que no encajaba. Estaba más tensa y rígida de lo habitual, sus movimientos eran menos precisos y elegantes, como si le molestase algo; y Pippa estaba segura de que ella no era ese algo, no era la primera vez que caminaba colgada de su brazo y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y nunca antes la contraria había reaccionado de aquella forma.

— Hiccup, ¿estás bien? —La voz de la más baja salió como un susurro, aunque cargada de preocupación.

— Claro que sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —Le dedicó una suave sonrisa, una que Pippa conocía muy bien a esas alturas.

— Me estás mintiendo.

— No lo estoy haciendo, ¿por qué dices eso?

— Porque te conozco, solo sonríes así cuando quieres mentirme para que no me preocupe… ¿Qué pasa?

— De verdad que no es nada, Pippa. —La morena se detuvo para mirar a su amiga, antes de suspirar.— ¿Por qué no puedes creer lo que te digo?

— Porque eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco, sé cuando algo no está bien. —Sentenció, posando sus ojos sobre los oscuros orbes ajenos, mientras desenredaba su brazo para llevar ambas manos a los encorvados hombros de la otra niña, pasando por alto la expresión triste que cruzó su cara por una fracción de segundo cuando profirió aquellas palabras.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que parecían estar mojados, aunque no entendía por qué; ese día habían salido de las primeras de clase, evitando a los idiotas que se hacían llamar personas y se dedicaban a hacer la vida de Hecate imposible.

Pero Hecate se había dado cuenta de que Pippa había notado algo raro. La rubia lo supo cuando esta retrocedió como si le acabase de dar una bofetada, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Mientras la morena se tambaleaba hacia atrás, la de menor altura llevó la mirada a sus manos y contempló cómo estas se habían manchado con lo que fuese que mojaba los hombros de su amiga. Confusa, Pippa alzó la mirada. Ignoró el olor metálico que hasta entonces había estado camuflado con perfume, ignoró el color rojo de sus manos, simplemente fijó su mirada en los ojos de su amiga de nuevo. Era una mirada iracunda, una que Hecate solo había visto dos veces en aquel pequeño y adorable cuerpo, pero que conseguía que hasta el último vello de su cuerpo se erizase.

Apretando los labios en una fina línea e ignorando el picor de sus ojos, Hecate se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos, como si aquello pudiese protegerla de algo. Fue entonces cuando Pippa empezó a encajar algunas piezas: las mangas largas incluso en verano, los cuellos altos, siempre ropa negra, el miedo al contacto físico, incluso con ella, las ojeras, las repentinas enfermedades cuando por su culpa llegaba más tarde de lo habitual…

A Pippa se le rompió el corazón. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas a la misma velocidad que se habían formado. Hecate solo tenía trece años, pensó la rubia, ¿cómo podía alguien hacerle daño? Ella no se lo merecía, no era justo que todos la tratasen tan mal, no…

Unos brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Pippa, quien seguía llorando y había comenzado a temblar. Era el primer abrazo que Hecate le daba sin que se lo pidiese, y no era simplemente colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la más baja, no; la morena estaba estrechándola con fuerza contra su delgado cuerpo, como si fuese ella la que tuviese alguna herida y no al contrario, como si fuese ella quien necesitase protección. Aquello solo provocó que los sollozos de la rubia escapasen sin control, que las lágrimas no se detuviesen y que su mente solo pudiese darle vueltas a la idea de que había fallado a la promesa que se había hecho años atrás, que no había podido proteger a Hecate de nada.

— Shhh, está bien Pipsqueak, no pasa nada… —Con suavidad e inseguridad, unos dedos largos y finos comenzaron a acariciar los mechones dorados, acompañando sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo puede estar bien que te hagan daño? ¿Cómo? —Su voz sonaba amortiguada contra la clavícula de Hecate, así como entorpecida por los sollozos.

— Solo es dolor físico… Es mi culpa por no obedecer ni comportarme como debo, por no seguir el código. —Al ver que Pippa no se había apartado, continuó acariciando su pelo, llegando incluso a enredar sus dedos en un mechón. Quería contarle todo, explicarle por qué no podía hacer nada, pero era imposible, las palabras nunca saldrían de su garganta.

— No es justo… No es tu culpa, no mereces esto… —Murmuró con un hilo de voz, ¿cómo podía culparse por aquello?

— Shhh, tranquila, ya pasó. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a la panadería de tus padres? Sé que tenías muchas ganas de que la viese…

— Me estás haciendo chantaje para que me olvide de esto… —Con ojos y mejillas rojos por haber estado llorando, fijó sus orbes en los oscuros de la más alta, que simplemente asintió.— Quiero que vengas, pero no me voy a olvidar de esto. ¿No te dará problemas?

— Deberías hacerlo… Y no, no me los dará, no te preocupes. Ahora vamos, antes de que se haga más tarde todavía.

Hecate se sentía mal por mentirle a Pippa, pero le dolía verla preocupada, preocupada por ella. Adoraba su sonrisa, su forma de ser risueña… Lo último que quería es que esta se viese empañada por lo que pudiese pasarle a ella. Simplemente no era justo, no pensaba permitir que nadie arruinase la forma de ser de Pippa, ni siquiera ella misma, independientemente de lo que eso supusiese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os esté gustando cómo va la historia, aunque avance lentamente.
> 
> Agradezco cualquier comentario, ya sea constructivo o con teorías (incluso si lo dejáis en otro idioma que no sea español) para saber lo que pensáis de la historia.
> 
> Aviso de que el próximo capítulo va a ser bastante desagradable y lo podéis saltar si queréis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: maltrato psicológico y físico explícito, abuso sexual más bien implícito.
> 
> Quería escribir un capítulo para explicar cómo Miss Headbroom trataba a Hecate, pero me ha costado muchísimo describir el abuso físico y sexual. Hay que tener en cuenta que Hecate tiene 13 años en este capítulo, Hecketty tendrá unos 40, igual que el padre de Hecate.
> 
> En este capítulo no avanzaré trama hicsqueak, simplemente quería reflejar cómo es la vída "familiar" de HB todos los días en casa. Si sois sensibles a estos temas no os recomiendo que lo leáis, podéis saltarlo tranquilamente. 
> 
> Aunque el siguiente también será angsty mezclado con fluffy, el de después espero que tenga más contenido fluff y compense un poco.

* * *

 

 

— Me temo que parece que no he sido suficientemente clara en todos estos años, niña.

Hecate se encogió ante la despiadada mirada de la mujer, mirada fija en el suelo, uñas clavadas en las palmas de sus manos. Había llegado tarde porque se había entretenido más de lo permitido con Pippa, porque había disfrutado mucho de aquel abrazo, pese a que el momento había sido bastante difícil. Pero Hecate no tenía permitido aquello; no podía hacer amigos, no podía dar ni recibir muestras de afecto, no podía sentir nada.

Sabía lo que venía a continuación y esta vez las heridas del día anterior no iban a evitarlo, igual que tampoco lo hacía su padre nunca. “Eres la heredera de los Hardbroom” le decían, “debes ser fuerte y digna de ello, deja de comportarte como una cría”. Pero Hecate llevaba desde que nació sin tener permitido comportarse como una niña, recibiendo castigos, trabajos y golpes por el más mínimo error.

— ¿Y tú te haces llamar Hardbroom? No eres más que un saco de huesos, se te daría mejor servir como fregona. —Espetó la mujer, tomando la barbilla de la niña con fuerza, mientras le clavaba las uñas para obligarla a mirarla.— Quiero que me recites el código entero sin moverte de ahí. Si dudas te echaré sal a la espalda, si te equivocas te haré una herida más. ¿Queda claro?

— Sí, señora. —Tragó saliva, antes de comenzar a recitar la normativa. No dudó, no falló, pero sabía que eso no evitaría nada, sabía que su tía abuela disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir, viéndola gritar. “Es para que te hagas más fuerte”, pero ella sabía que era solo por placer.

— Dime todas las plantas que tenemos en el invernadero.

Y así lo hizo, sin pararse más de dos segundos a pensar, sin cometer fallos. En trece años había aprendido que cualquier pregunta era posible, que debía saberlo todo, aunque fuese inútil, que cualquier error podía acabar siendo una tortura.

— Las propiedades de la belladona. —Cuando la niña las recitó, una sonrisa lobuna se formó en los habios de Hecketty, quien le ofreció una taza.— Bien, ahora bébete esta infusión de belladona.

— Pero…

— No te he pedido tu opinión. Bebe.

— Sí, señora. —Susurró, tomó la taza con manos temblorosas y se la llevó a los labios. Respiró hondo y finalmente dio un largo trago, vaciando el contenido con ello; estaba asqueroso.

— Bien, ahora quítate la ropa.

El aire quedó atrapado en los pulmones de la morena, pero sabía que si se resistía todo sería peor, que dolería más, incluso bajo los efectos de la belladona. No era la primera vez que aquello pasaba, no sería la última y Hecate no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer nada al respecto.

Le costó despegar el vestido de su espalda, pues parte de la sangre se había secado y lo mantenía pegado contra su pálida piel. Heridas verticales y diagonales cruzaban su espalda de tal forma que a duras penas se veía un fragmento de piel, también habían algunos moratones y arañazos; al menos con la droga había dejado de dolerle tanto. Hecate tomó una bocanada de aire, justo antes de que unos largos y fríos dedos la tomasen con fuerza por el cuello, apretando y clavando sus uñas.

— Oh, mi pequeña Hecate… ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que lo único importante es la familia? —La mujer se inclinó hacia delante para susurrar con un tono empalagoso y nauseabundo, en el oído de la niña.— Y tu única familia somos yo, tu padre y quien sea que él elija como tu marido… Debe ser a nosotros a quienes complazcas, así que olvídate de esa niña estúpida, no querrás que le pase nada, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso crees que ella podría resistir una de nuestras… Clases?

Con un grito de dolor Hecate perdió toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, las rodillas le temblaron, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo. Sentía cómo su espalda ardía por las nuevas heridas, como todo su cuerpo se resentía y cómo la mayor la usaba para lo que fuese que le apeteciese aquel día.

 

* * *

 

No era la primera vez que miss Headbroom abusaba de ella, ni siquiera sexualmente, pero esa vez ni siquiera la belladona mitigó el dolor y repulsión que la morena sentía con todo aquello. Incluso ahora, tumbada boca abajo en su cama, sentía naúseas al recordar aquella tarde. Hiciese lo que hiciese, nunca sería suficiente para evitarle aquellos castigos, para evitar la ira de aquella mujer o la de su propio padre.

Había intentado hablar con él y contarle lo que había pasado una vez, no tendría más de ocho años, pero fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que él sabía exactamente lo que pasaba y que no podía importarle menos… Él no era mejor que Headbroom, eran exactamente iguales y los golpes que recibió aquel día y que tardaron más de lo necesario en curar eran prueba de ello. Estaba atrapada, sin saber qué hacer, a quién recurrir, no le importaba a nadie… A nadie salvo a Pippa, pero a ella no podía meterla en esto, no, ella era demasiado buena, demasiado pura; solo hacía falta ver su reacción por unos cuantos latigazos en la espalda. Nunca podría contarle aquellas cosas, no con la vergüenza y el asco que la morena sentía hacia sí misma como consecuencia de ello. ¿Qué pensaría Pippa? Seguro se alejaría todo lo que pudiese, asqueada, viendo que todo aquello era, en efecto, culpa de Hecate. Nunca debió nacer, su madre nunca debió morir…

No era la primera vez que Hecate se dormía con aquel pensamiento, con la idea de que no debía existir, de que estaría mejor muerta… Pero, cada vez con más frecuencia, desde hacía dos años, esa idea la llevaba a pensar cómo reaccionaría Pippa, lo que pensaría de ella, lo triste que estaría si ella muriese, que, pese a ser preciosa cuando lloraba, lo era todavía más cuando sonreía… No podía morir, no si eso borraba aquella hermosa sonrisa del todavía más bonito rostro de su amiga.

Y, como había tomado costumbre desde hacía un tiempo, con aquella imagen de Pippa sonriendo, logró sumirse en la madrugada en un profundo sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento no haber actualizado en un tiempo, tuve problemas con el ordenador y me fue imposible, espero que este capítulo compense un poco, ya que me ha quedado algo más largo.
> 
> Quiero recordar que Hecate y Pippa siguen siendo niñas y que apenas están empezando a descubrir lo que sienten en realidad, que ellas lo ven como algo normal y de amigas porque no son conscientes de nada. Y bueno, hay algo de fluff para compensar los capítulos anteriores.

A la mañana siguiente, Hecate llegó tarde a clase.

Pippa había comenzado a preocuparse por la ausencia de su amiga, sobre todo cuando sabía que la morena acostumbraba a llegar antes de tiempo. Tras lo que había descubierto el día anterior, no le llevó mucho tiempo imaginarse las cosas atroces que podrían haberle pasado a la otra niña. ¿Había sido culpa suya? Por su culpa, Hecate había llegado bastante tarde a casa el día anterior… Pero todo el peso que se había instalado en su pecho se disipó al ver que su amiga entraba en clase a mitad de la primera hora y se sentaba en su pupitre habitual. Había un matiz en la forma en la que se movía, en la rigidez del cuerpo de la niña, que le decía a la rubia que algo no iba bien. De no haberla preocupado tanto eso, Pippa se habría sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo estudiado que tenía el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

Esperó a que la clase siguiese su curso para arrancar un trozo de papel y escribir en él rápidamente, antes de doblarlo y colocarlo sobre el pupitre de Hecate. Disimuladamente, la niña tomó el papel y lo abrió, manteniéndolo oculto con su propia mano.

_“¿Estás bien? Estaba preocupada porque no venías. <3”_

Sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un leve tono sonrosado, mientras se limitaba a asentir y guardaba cuidadosamente la nota en su estuche. Hecate había empezado a guardar y atesorar todas las notas que la rubia le escribía, como si necesitase mirarlas cada poco tiempo para recordarse a sí misma que todo era real, que tenía una amiga.

La primera clase llegó a su fin tras media hora de calma, en la que Pippa no volvió a insistir sobre el estado de su amiga. No quería agobiarla y saltaba a la vista que ella no quería contarle nada al respecto, al menos no allí. Fue por ello por lo que la más baja esperó hasta que el timbre sonó para inclinarse y tomar una de las manos ajenas entre las propias.

— Hiccup…

— ¿Hm? —Su única reacción fue girar la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en los más claros, con un fallido intento de sonrisa en los labios.

— Sé que no me quieres contar la verdad, pero… ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —La voz de Pippa era un susurro, no quería que nadie más escuchase sus palabras.

— Yo… —Tras un segundo de silencio y entrelazando los dedos con los de la rubia, sin quitar sus ojos del rostro de la otra niña, asintió.— Cuando estoy contigo… Me siento bien, tú haces que me…

— ¡Eh! ¡Mirad a esas dos! ¡Qué asco están cogidas de las manos! —La voz excesivamente fuerte de Ursula Hallow evitó que la morena pudiese acabar su frase y que todo el valor que había estado reuniendo para abrir mínimamente su corazón a Pippa se esfumase.

— Alguien debería decirle a los profesores lo que están haciendo. —Añadió otra voz.

— Seguro son ritos de lesbianas… ¡Arderéis en el infierno!

Hecate trató de retirar sus manos y esconderlas en su regazo, pero la rubia no lo permitió. Sosteniendo las manos de su amiga con fuerza y sin miedo alguno, se puso en pie y los encaró.

— ¡Ya basta! No tenéis ningún derecho a burlaros de Hecate porque le haya cogido la mano, ni porque sea tímida, ni porque vosotros seáis tan estúpidos e incompetentes como para carecer de neuronas suficientes para aprobar un examen, mientras que ella seguramente acabe siendo una científica famosa. —Pippa había colocado la mitad de su cuerpo delante de Hecate, queriendo hacer de escudo por si pasaba algo.— ¿Sabéis? El único motivo por el que os metéis con ella es porque os sentís inferiores, porque os da vergüenza miraros al espejo y ver que no le llegáis a la suela de los zapatos, porque lo único que sabéis hacer con vuestras tristes vidas es insultar y golpear a la gente para que se sientan igual de lamentables como lo sois vosotros. —Los nudillos de la mano con la que mantenía sujeta la de la morena habían palidecido por la fuerza con la que la sujetaba.— Y si somos o no lesbianas, adoradoras de Satán o hadas del bosque no es asunto vuestro, es nuestro y no tenemos por qué hablar de ello con seres mononeuronales como vosotros. —Podía sentir a Hecate temblar a su lado, asustada y agobiada por ser el centro de atención, pero la rubia no había podido evitar que todas aquellas palabras saliesen de sus labios con voz firme y helada, llegando a hacer llorar incluso a Lucy con ellas.— Así que os recomiendo dejarnos en paz a mí y a mi mejor amiga… No vaya a ser que os echemos alguna maldición.

Lo único que Pippa había querido era defender a su amiga de aquellos abusones, no le gustaba insultar, ni pagar con la misma moneda, pero en cierto modo verlos a todos callados y avergonzados le producía cierta satisfacción; era lo mínimo que merecían por hacer daño a su amiga de la forma en que lo hacían.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada más o de que Pippa se pudiese girar para hablar con su amiga, el profesor de la siguiente clase entró en el aula y todos volvieron a sus pupitres, silenciosamente.

  
Ese día, tras la última clase, todos abandonaron rápidamente la clase salvo Pippa y Hecate, quienes se demoraron algo más a causa de la segunda. Era la primera vez que la más baja veía a su amiga tan mal como para que sus movimientos fuesen lentos y torpes. Tenía miedo de abrazarla y hacerle daño, sobre todo sabiendo que ayer tenía al menos un hombro herido.

— Oye, Hiccup…

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Vas a decirme “hm” cada vez que te llame Hiccup? —Colocando los brazos en jarras, la niña le dedicó una mirada amenazante a su amiga.

— No, Pipsqueak, pero es más rápido y quiero saber qué quieres decirme… —Murmuró, con la mirada gacha.

— Bueno… Es sobre… Bueno, sobre lo que he dicho antes, no sé si he dicho nada que te haya molestado y… Tampoco sé si eres… Bueno, si te gustan las chicas, pero si fuera el caso, no tendría nada de malo ni cambiaría nada porque yo te quiero tal y como eres, ¿vale? Además, esos idiotas deberían dejarte en paz, eres la mejor persona de este planeta.

Hecate se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio durante unos segundos, acabando por acercarse a su amiga y dejar un tierno beso en su sien. El gesto logró que las mejillas y orejas de Pippa adquiriesen un intenso tono rojo.

— Después de ti. —Al ver que la rubia fruncía el ceño confusa y todavía procesando su gesto, la más alta retrocedió un paso y aclaró rápidamente.— Has dicho que era la mejor persona de este planeta, pero esa eres tú... Ahora, si no recuerdo mal, creo recordar que te prometí que hoy iría a tu panadería, ¿no?

A Pippa le llevó todavía unos segundos poder reaccionar. Asintió, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a extenderse por sus labios y su mirada se iluminaba; en aquellos momentos le costaba imaginarse algo mejor que un beso de su amiga, aunque fuese en la sien, pero que viese la panadería de sus padres… Eso era algo que llevaba años intentando.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad vas a venir?

— Te lo prometí ayer… Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, Pipsqueak.

— ¡Eres la mejor! —Con un chillido, la rubia se colgó la mochila del hombro y cogió la mano de su amiga para que la siguiese.

 

* * *

 

  
Les llevó un rato llegar a la panadería, sobre todo porque Pippa se paraba a explicarle la historia de todos los edificios, vecinos y gatos callejeros que se encontraban a su paso, demasiado emocionada como para contenerse. Cuando llegaron, la rubia mantuvo la puerta abierta para que la otra niña entrase, siguiéndola después y quedándose embobada en su cara de fascinación mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

La reacción de Hecate le partía el corazón, pero a la vez la hacía sumamente feliz. Sabía que su amiga a duras penas salía de casa, que no había ido nunca a ningún museo, feria, panadería… También sabía que nunca la habían dejado probar ningún dulce, que los que le llevó hacía unos años eran para su padre y su tía, quienes aprovechando que él estaría algunos días en casa celebraron una merienda con algunas de las personas más influyentes de Londres —algo que les trajo nueva clientela y que Pippa agradecía—, así que estaba dispuesta a hacer que Hecate hiciese muchas cosas por primera vez esa tarde.

Sin soltar la pálida mano de la morena, Pippa se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del mostrador, saludando a todos a su paso, hasta entrar en la parte de la cocina, donde su madre estaba terminando de dar forma a unos donuts que luego acabarían siendo rosas, los favoritos de la rubia. La mujer era bajita y regordeta, con un tono de pelo casi tan rubio como el de su hija y un tono de piel igualmente bronceado; a diferencia de la menor, el único rosa que llevaba era el de su delantal, pues vestía una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡He traído a Hecate! —Por mucho que intentase contenerse, la voz de Pippa era poco más que chillidos y grititos de emoción y felicidad, lo que nunca fallaba en sacarle una sonrisa a la más alta.

— ¿Hecate? ¿Es esa chica de la que te pasas las noches hablando? —Cuestionó la mujer, antes de dar media vuelta para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de la menor, observándola a ella y lo que hacía con curiosidad.— Oh… Veo que sí. Con lo que Pippa habla de ti, ya te imaginaba más o menos… —La mujer pudo apreciar cómo el color de la piel de Hecate pasó de ser pálido a rojo. Con una sonrisita y sabiendo que era un buen momento para avergonzar un poco a Pippa también, continuó.— Y debo decir por muy bonita que ella dijese que eras, también tenía razón en que las palabras no te harían justicia.

— ¡Mamá! —La niña la miró alarmada y casi tan roja como su amiga, como si acabase de revelar el más privado de sus secretos. Miró a Hecate de reojo, preocupada por su reacción; ya no solo porque saliese corriendo ante aquel despliegue de cumplidos por parte de la mujer, si no porque ella misma no se había atrevido a decirle nunca antes lo que pensaba.

— Y-yo… E-es un placer conocerla, s-señora Pentangle… —El poco aire que quedaba en los pulmones de la morena los abandonó con aquellas palabras susurradas, mientras extendía una mano hacia la mayor.

— El placer es todo mío, pequeña. Y llámame Margaret, por favor. —La mujer estrechó la mano que le fue ofrecida para no resultar maleducada, pero tras ello acercó a la menor y la abrazó, soltándola rápidamente al notar cómo se tensaba.

Hecate esperaba no haber emitido ningún sonido que delatase el dolor que aquel gesto le había provocado, del mismo modo que Pippa pudo percibir un quejido casi inaudible que solo ella, habiendo practicado durante años en leer a su amiga, pudo identificar.

— Mamá, a Hecate no le gustan los abrazos, pero es normal porque el arte no se toca. —Aclaró la menor de las rubias, mientras recuperaba la mano de su amiga y sonreía, como si no pasase nada.— He pensado que podríamos quedarnos aquí un rato para hacer los deberes, si no te molestamos… Además, Hecate nunca ha probado ningún dulce.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Oh no! ¡Eso debo arreglarlo ahora mismo! Dadme un rato y os llevaré algo de merendar mientras trabajáis. —La mujer dejó un cariñoso beso en el pelo de su hija, dejando bastante en evidencia lo que pensaba respecto a sus primeras palabras al reflejarlo en una sonrisita. Acto seguido, dirigió toda su atención y esfuerzo de nuevo a los donuts.

Pippa aprovechó que tenía a la morena cogida de la mano para guiarla hacia la parte más apartada de la cocina, donde había una mesa con cuatro sillas. Era la que usaban para las reuniones familiares o donde comían y cenaban cuando se les hacía demasiado tarde como para hacerlo en casa; también era la que la rubia usaba para hacer los deberes cuando terminaba de ayudar a su familia. Echó una silla hacia atrás, esperando que la contraria tomase asiento en ella, antes de hacerlo ella en otra, la siguiente vez que habló, fue en voz baja, queriendo mantener algo de privacidad con Hecate.

— Hiccup, no estás bien… Te he visto y oído antes… ¿Qué te ha hecho esa bruja? ¿Quieres que se lo diga a mi mamá? Estoy segura de que ella hará algo…

— No… Pippa, no me ha hecho nada, no te metas en esto, por favor… Y no metas a tu madre, ella es una buena persona y seguro que no haría más que preocuparse… Estoy bien.

Pippa se sorprendió al ver que su amiga se ponía a la defensiva, bastante apenada por ello. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella solo quería ayudarla y estaba segura de que su madre también haría lo mismo.

— Está bien… Solo me preocupo por ti… —Colocó la diestra sobre la mesa, con la palma hacia arriba, ofreciéndosela.

— No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí… —Suspiró Hecate, frunciendo los labios al ver la mano de la rubia. Fue entonces, al darse cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo permiso para cogerle la mano, que su reacción había sido excesiva y la había herido. No dudó en alargar su propia mano y coger con cuidado la contraria, entrelazando sus dedos directamente.— Lo siento… Es solo que…

— Está bien, lo entiendo, no estás acostumbrada a que se preocupen por ti y puede ser bastante incómodo y agobiante…

— Gracias por entenderlo.

— … Pero soy tu amiga, Hiccup, me preocupo por ti y siempre lo haré, así que si me pides que no cuente nada, no lo haré, pero sí voy a preocuparme y sí voy a protegerte siempre que pueda. Nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que eso cambie, ¿queda claro? —Pippa dio un apretón en la mano ajena, pero fijó sus ojos en los orbes contrarios.

— Sí, Pipsqueak… Y… Gracias por lo de hoy, no tenías por qué…

— Claro que tenía por qué, eres mi amiga, Hecate, mi mejor amiga, y la persona más buena y amable que conozco. Si esos tontos no son capaces de conocerte antes de hacer el idiota, quizá es porque les falten trozos de cerebro… Seguro que, si hay una invasión zombie, a ellos los ignorarían porque no les podrían sacar nada.

Aquel comentario final arrancó una breve y suave risa de la garganta de Hecate, sorprendiendo a ambas niñas. Era la primera vez desde que se habían conocido que la morena hacia algo más que sonreír de forma muy leve.

— Me gusta tu risa, deberías hacerlo más… Un día de estos, te atacaré con cosquillas y no te lo esperarás, te pillaré por sorpresa.

— Te reto a intentarlo...

— Reto aceptado, señorita no-me-río-nunca-pero-sé-hacerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es fluff descarado y necesario. Seguramente el siguiente capítulo también lo sea, pero poco a poco se va acercando la tragedia, je je je.

La tarde había avanzado de forma casi idílica, hasta el punto de que Hecate llegó a perder la noción del tiempo. Probó todo lo que la señora Pentangle le llevó y descubrió, de la mano de Pippa, que los dulces no eran lo suyo, a lo sumo algunas elaboraciones con chocolate negro y sin demasiado azúcar, con toques cítricos o de frutos secos; nada que fuese usual en una niña. Cuando terminaron los deberes, la rubia aprovechó la ocasión para presentarle toda la familia a su amiga, así como para enseñarle cómo hacer donuts. Realmente, lo último se resumía en Pippa dando órdenes y Hecate haciendo todo lo que le mandaba.

 

— Ahora tienes que mezclar los huevos con la harina… —Poniéndose de puntillas para mirar sobre el hombro de la morena, asintió satisfecha mientras lo hacía.— Ahora añade un poco de levadura.

— Quizá deberías hacerlo tú, no se me da bien esto…

— ¿Pero qué dices? Lo estás haciendo genial, Hiccup. Si algún día me caso con alguien cuando sea mayor, tendrá que saber hacer donuts.

— ¿También quieres que te de un donut por anillo? —Preguntó la morena, burlona.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ya estás buscando ideas?

La única respuesta que recibió Pippa, fueron unas mejillas claramente sonrojadas y una nube de harina cubriéndola.

— Hecate Hardbroom, ¡no me puedo creer que acabes de hacer eso! Se suponía que tú eras la seria de esta relación.

— Bueno… Teniendo en cuenta de que ahora pareces un muñeco de nieve, sigo siendo la seria. —Bastante relajada y sin borrar la sonrisa que se había instalado en sus labios horas atrás, le dio un suave codazo en el brazo a la más baja.— ¿Qué hago ahora?

— Eres incorregible… Termina de añadir la levadura… Aunque debería hacer que me limpiases.

— ¿Incorregible? Yo era una niña educada y responsable hasta que te conocí, eres una influencia horrorosa.

— Pero soy tu influencia horrorosa. —Sentenció Pippa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta de la menor. Tras unos minutos de cómodo silencio, se atrevió a preguntar algo que había estado rondando su cabeza toda la tarde y que en cierto modo le daba miedo hacerlo.— Hiccup… ¿No se enfadará quién no puede ser nombrada porque todavía no has vuelto a casa? No quiero que tengas problemas por esto.

— No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. —La morena se giró para mirar a su amiga a los ojos, tratando de reflejar en los suyos que todo iba bien, antes de seguir.— Ella está fuera de la ciudad por unos asuntos personales y no volverá hasta mañana al mediodía, no se enterará de que habré llegado tarde. —Con ello, Pippa suspiró aliviada.

— ¿Entonces estarás sola en casa?

— Sí, pero no es la primera vez, estaré bien.

— Y no… ¿No querrías quedarte a dormir en casa? Estoy segura de que a mamá no le importaría y puedes dormir en mi cama, cabemos las dos perfectamente… —Sin pararse a respirar, Pippa continuó dando motivos por los cuales su amiga debía quedarse, sin escuchar lo que ella decía.

— Sí.

— … Además así podré acompañarte a casa mañana, también podemos quedarnos un rato hablando antes de ir a dormir, o mirar las estrellas; sé que te gustan las estrellas…

— Vale.

— … Mi madre cocina de maravilla, seguro que te gustará la cena, puedo pedirle que haga algo especial aprovechando que… —Esta vez, Pippa no pudo seguir hablando pues Hecate había acabado por cubrirle la boca con una mano, mirándola seria.

— Pippa, ya te he dicho que sí, no tienes que seguir convenciéndome de nada.

— ¿Me has dicho que sí? ¿Cuándo…? Espera… ¡Me has dicho que sí! —Con un gritito, dio un salto y rodeó con los brazos el cuello ajeno, completamente feliz.— ¡Va a ser genial, te lo prometo!

— Pero todo esto ya es perfecto… No necesito más.

— Eso es porque aún no has visto nada todavía… ¡Empieza a darles forma a los donuts, voy a avisar a mamá! —Antes de que Hecate pudiese abrir la boca para protestar, Pippa ya había desaparecido en busca de su madre. Con un suspiro, la niña comenzó a hacer lo que la rubia le había ordenado, dando distintas formas a la masa pues nadie la había informado de que todos los donuts eran, en general, redondos.

 

* * *

 

 

El resto de la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, siendo uno de los momentos más felices, si no el que más, en la vida de Hecate. Nunca había comido cosas tan ricas como la comida de la señora Pentangle, ni se había divertido tanto, ni le habían preguntado cosas tan triviales como qué tal le iba el colegio o si prefería azúcar, leche, miel o limón en el té… Todo era tan nuevo y sobrecogedor, que llegó un momento en el que la morena tuvo que excusarse para ir al baño, donde pasó algunos minutos, presa de la ansiedad. La niña se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared junto a la puerta y trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que la hiciese dejar de hiperventilar, pero desearlo y decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Demasiadas emociones, demasiados detalles… ¿Por qué debía tener la vida que tenía cuando había gente tan buena como los Pentangle? ¿Por qué ella debía vivir con Headbroom y su padre, siendo abusada y maltratada constantemente? No era justo, ella también quería alguien que la abrazase como Margaret hacía con Pippa, que le gastase bromas como Peter, o simplemente le preguntase qué planes tenía para cuando acabase la escuela, por mucho que faltase todavía. Sin embargo, debía llegar temprano a casa, sin perder el tiempo, aguantar lecciones horribles, castigos y miles de cosas más. Ella solo quería una familia, alguien que la quisiera y no la tratase como a un mueble al que podían destrozar, alguien que…

La puerta se abrió junto a ella, lo suficiente para que alguien entrase, cerrase tras de sí y tomase asiento, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. En silencio, la persona que había entrado pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de la morena y la atrajo contra ella, hasta hacer que dejase la cabeza sobre su pecho.

— Vamos, respira conmigo Hiccup. —Pippa respiró hondo, manteniendo un ritmo constante.— Solo respira. —No hizo preguntas, simplemente se limitó a respirar, una vez tras otra, hasta que su amiga dejó de temblar, hasta que la contraria siguió su ritmo. Dejó algunas caricias en su brazo y la mano que tenía libre la llevó a la pálida mejilla de Hecate, acariciándola suavemente también.— Toma aire y suéltalo, vamos… Respira conmigo. —Una vez sintió que la morena respiraba adecuadamente algunas veces, volvió a hablar.— Así, muy bien Hiccup. —Dejó un pequeño beso en su pelo, sonriente.— Al ver que tardabas me preocupé un poco… Luego pensé que quizá todo esto había sido demasiado, que quizá tú no estabas preparada… Tendría que haberlo pensado antes, lo siento.

— No… No es tu culpa Pipsqueak, no podías saberlo. —Los hombros todavía le temblaban un poco, pero sentir los brazos de Pippa a su alrededor y tener la cabeza pegada a su pecho y poder escuchar sus latidos, la reconfortaba bastante.— Yo… No entiendo cómo puedes saber cómo me siento… Siempre sabes cómo ayudarme, cómo hacerme sentir bien, cuándo necesito un abrazo o cuándo que me dejes sola… ¿Cómo..? ¿Cómo lo haces?

— No lo hago de ninguna forma, simplemente lo sé. Debe ser alguna cosa de mejores amigas, estoy segura de ello. —Siempre sonriente, Pippa movió el pulgar sobre la mejilla de su amiga para secar algunas lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por ella.— Sé que no quieres hablar de ello, pero si alguna vez lo necesitas, voy a estar aquí siempre.

La morena asintió, pero no dijo nada más, simplemente quedándose en esa posición hasta que unos suaves golpes en la puerta del baño las sobresaltaron a ambas.

— ¿Va todo bien? —Hecate reconoció la voz de Margaret, así como cierto tono de preocupación.

— Sí mamá, solo estamos hablando de cosas de chicas. —La respuesta de Pippa fue rápida y pareció convencer a la mujer.

— Bien, pues daos prisa en hablar si queréis comer postre, o tendréis que elegir entre eso o subir al tejado a ver las estrellas.

— Vamos en un momento. —La rubia sonó convencida, aunque se quedó mirando a su amiga con ojos interrogantes.

Hecate asintió y se separó de la otra niña lo suficiente para poder ponerse en pie de forma lenta y rígida. Pippa tampoco preguntó al respecto y la morena no pudo más que agradecerle por ella. Por mucho que su amiga pensase que aquello era algo que se debía simplemente a la relación de amistad que mantenían, para Hecate era algo especial y único, como todo lo que Pippa hacía por ella. Ambas salieron del baño, como si nada hubiese pasado, tomaron sus tazas de té y las bebieron rápidamente, antes de subir al tejado. Pippa había guardado algunas galletas en una servilleta que dejó entre ambas, una vez se tumbaron en el suelo.

Con la mirada fija en las estrellas, Hecate comenzó a hablar del espacio, nombrando las constelaciones y sus significados, sonrojándose cuando Pippa la miraba y expresaba su fascinación por todo lo que sabía y lo mucho que le gustaba oírla hablar. Pasaron un par de horas así, tranquilas, relajadas, olvidando todo a su alrededor, hasta que nuevamente Margaret fue a llamarlas para decirles que era hora de ir a la cama. Con un bostezo, ambas asintieron y siguieron a la mujer hasta la habitación de Pippa.

Hecate usó el baño para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse unos pantalones y una camiseta de manga larga de un tono suave de rosa. La niña, nuevamente, agradeció a Pippa con una mirada, al salir del baño, su elección de ropa; no se lo había contado, pero ella lo sabía y lo entendía, respetaba que no quisiera contárselo y que no quisiera que la viese así. Sintiendo las amenazantes punzadas de las lágrimas en sus ojos y el picor que estas ocasionaban, se metió en la cama y le dedicó una cálida y sincera sonrisa a Pippa, antes de bostezar.

— Buenas noches Pipsqueak.

— Buenas noches, Hiccup. —Pippa alargó una mano hasta coger una de las ajenas, sonriendo algo más al ver que su amiga no se apartaba.

Por primera vez desde que era un bebé, Hecate durmió tranquilamente y sin pesadillas, no habiendo nada, más allá de las heridas en su cuerpo, que la molestase ni atormentase. Pippa era como un amuleto mágico que la protegía de las pesadillas, no tenía duda de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco mucho cualquier comentario, gracias por leer hasta aquí, sois maravillosxs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo me quedó muy largo y tuve que dividirlo en dos capítulos largos, espero que os guste.

La primera vez que pasaron la tarde y la noche juntas fue algo que Hecate nunca iba a olvidar. Al principio todo había sido excesivamente nuevo y extraño, pero según pasaban los años, cada vez se volvía más común. Cada vez que Broomhead se ausentaba de la ciudad por una noche, Hecate y Pippa aprovechaban para pasar todo el tiempo que podían juntas, casi siempre en la panadería.

Hecate nunca pudo ir a ninguna de las fiestas de cumpleaños de su amiga y, aunque ella le decía que no pasaba nada y que lo entendía, la morena siempre buscaba alguna forma de compensar a la rubia. Del mismo modo, como Hecate nunca pudo celebrar su cumpleaños, ni quería hacerlo al coincidir la fecha con el día de la muerte de su madre, Pippa decidió un nuevo día para hacerlo, uno que coincidía con un fin de semana en el que todos los años la tía de Hecate estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Así pasaron los años, aprovechando la ausencia de Broomhead para poder tener momentos de tranquilidad, que cada vez eran menores. Cuanto más crecían y más se acercaba la fecha en la que acabaría la escuela, más preocupada parecía la morena; algo que Pippa no pasó por alto. Fue por ello que un día, una semana después de su decimosexto cumpleaños, a sabiendas de que la que no podía ser nombrada no estaría, la rubia hizo lo posible por convencer a Hecate de que se quedase a dormir en casa de nuevo. Incapaz de negarle nada, la otra adolescente no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuese acceder a la petición.

En cierto modo, Hecate agradecía poder pasar algo de tiempo a solas con su amiga, aunque en los últimos meses había empezado a darse cuenta de cosas que era mejor simplemente enterrar. A cada día que pasaba, le era imposible no quedarse embobada contemplando la belleza de Pippa, como sus facciones habían cambiado con el tiempo, cómo estaba más hermosa cada día. Era algo difícil, sobre todo cuando sentía que su estómago se revolvía cada vez que se miraban a los ojos o que la rubia la pillaba mirándola y le sonreía... Sin duda, lo mejor sería enterrar todo aquello, así dolería menos. Su tiempo en aquel mundo se agotaba, su tiempo con Pippa estaba acabando y no había nada que pudiese evitar aquello, su familia no lo permitiría. De todos modos, antes de que nada de eso pasase, tenía un regalo para la rubia, algo que había guardado tan cerca de su corazón que de ser otra persona ni siquiera lo habría pensado. Pero no era otra persona, era Pippa, y Hecate no podía pensar en nadie mejor que ella para tenerlo, además, le hacía justicia.

Algo que no había cambiado en todo el tiempo, era el comportamiento del resto de alumnos hacia la morena, aunque habían vuelto a intentar ser “amigos” de Pippa al ver que era la segunda mejor de la clase, además de la más guapa y por la que la mayoría suspiraba. Sin embargo, la frustración era general cuando ella los ignoraba pues únicamente tenía ojos para Hecte.

Ese día, bastó una mirada furibunda de la rubia para que “el grupo de idiotas mononeuronales”, como los había nombrado ella misma años atrás y así se habían quedado, dejase en paz a Hecate, burlas y lanzamientos de objetos incluidos. La morena, dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a su amiga, acompañada de una leve curva en la comisura de sus labios, únicamente apreciable para la joven.

Después de clase, ambas salieron las últimas y caminaron sin prisa alguna hacia la panadería. Margaret excusaba a su hija de las obligaciones que tenía en el negocio familiar cada vez que esta la avisaba de que su mejor amiga iría a pasar la tarde allí con ella. Pero, aun así, ambas ayudaban a la mujer en la cocina, lo que permitió a ambas Pentangle descubrir la increíble mano que tenía la morena para la cocina, sobre todo para los dulces. De vez en cuando, Margaret tenía que carraspear o darle algún codazo a su hija para que dejase de mirar embobada a la otra adolescente, sin poder evitar que una media sonrisa quedase dibujada en sus labios mientras miraba el comportamiento de ambas. Realmente estaban completamente ciegas… Pero la mujer confiaba en que quizá con el tiempo todo se pusiese en su lugar, que ambas viesen lo que era tan obvio para ella y, probablemente, para el resto del mundo. Sin embargo, la mujer se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas con el paso de los años, cosas que Pippa no le había contado, pero que estaba segura de que debía saber.

 

Cuando ambas llegaron a la panadería, se dirigieron a la trastienda, Pippa con una gran sonrisa y Hecate con una expresión relajada que solo mostraba cuando entraba en aquel lugar.

— ¡Buenas tardes, mamá!

— Buenas tardes, cariño, buenas tardes, Hecate cielo, ¿cómo estás?

— Buenas tardes, muy bien gracias, ¿y tú? —Como era costumbre, la voz de Hecate era un susurro tímido y cauteloso, como si le mero hecho de hablar fuese a enfurecer a la mujer.

— Estoy de maravilla… Tengo unas cuantas masas reposando, podéis empezar con vuestros deberes y os aviso cuando estén listas. —Con una cálida sonrisa, la mujer casi las echó hacia la mesa que ya habían adoptado para ello.

La tarde pasó con tranquilidad, primero los deberes, luego algo de merendar, para acabar ayudando a la mujer en las cocinas de la panadería. En cierto momento, Pippa tuvo que dejar temporalmente a su amiga en la trastienda para ir a atender el mostrador, mostrando su facilidad para tratar con todo el mundo. Aprovechando el momento a solas con la morena, algo que pasaba muy rara vez, Margaret colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento, querida?

— S-sí, claro. ¿Está todo bien? ¿He… He hecho algo mal? —Repentinamente petrificada, Hecate fijó la mirada en la masa a la que estaba terminando de darle forma, conteniendo el aliento.

— Oh no, claro que no… Es solo que quería preguntarte una cosa ahora que Pippa no está. —La mujer dio un suave apretón al brazo de la joven, tratando de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa hasta que vio que volvía a respirar.— En realidad son varias preguntas, de distintos temas y son personales… Pero hay algunas cosas que me gustaría saber o aclarar. ¿Te parece bien si nos tomamos un té?

Tras tragar saliva, la adolescente supuso que tampoco le quedaba otra opción que asentir. Tenía miedo por lo que la mayor quisiese saber, pero a la vez sentía que después de lo que había hecho por ella durante todos esos años, era lo menos que podía hacer. Margaret guió a la niña hacia la mesa y dispuso una bandeja con galletas antes de servir el té en dos tazas y prepararlo según el gusto de cada una, antes de tomar asiento en la silla de al lado. Hecate entrelazó sus manos y las colocó sobre su propio regazo, tratando de respirar hondo y mantener su apariencia calmada, agradeciendo los intentos de la mujer por parecer cálida.

— No sé qué tema te va a hacer sentir más incómoda, cielo, así que empezaré por el que más me preocupa… Hace unos años que nos conocemos, que vienes a la panadería con Pippa. Llevo observándote todo ese tiempo y ni siquiera en verano te he visto llevar algo que no sean mangas y pantalones largos, cuellos altos… También he visto cómo se comporta mi hija y cómo tú sueles reaccionar al contacto de cualquier persona menos el suyo. Y siempre dices que estás bien, nunca te he visto quejarte ni decir que no a nada, incluso a cosas que dudo que realmente quisieses hacer. —No eran preguntas, eran afirmaciones, pensó Hecate. También podía ver a dónde se dirigía la mujer con aquellas palabras, por lo que se tensó y trató de esconder contra la silla, deteniéndose únicamente al sentir el dolor recorrer toda su espalda.— No te voy a pedir que me cuentes todo lo que pasa en tu casa, pero me gustaría saber si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti, lo que sea… Podrías quedarte con nosotros si quisieras. —Margaret dejó a un lado la taza de té para extender sus manos hacia las de la joven, viendo cómo había estado clavándose las uñas en las palmas hasta el momento.— Sé que es difícil hablar de estas cosas y no tienes por qué hacerlo, pero sí quería que supieras que nos tienes aquí para cualquier cosa, sobre todo Pippa. —Dio un suave apretón a las manos de la adolescente, reforzando con ello sus palabras.— De verdad no entiendo qué clase de monstruo podría hacerle daño a un angelito como tú…

— Yo… —Hecate bajó la mirada, incapaz de decir nada y luchando por contener las lágrimas.— Gracias, Margaret… —Con un hilo de voz y un rápido movimiento, la adolescente se llevó una mano a la mejilla disimuladamente.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, cariño. Ahora, en cuanto al segundo tema… —La expresión de la mujer cambió completamente, incluso llegando a presentarse una sonrisita en sus labios, pero no soltó la mano de la contraria.— Me gustaría saber cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija.

— ¿Mis intenciones? —Confusa y con toda la inocencia del mundo, Hecate frunció el ceño, pensativa.— Pues pensaba quedarme a cenar, subir al tejado como siempre, darle su regalo de cumpleaños e irnos a dormir…

La risa de Margaret ante aquellas palabras, no hizo más que confundir a la joven.

— No puedo imaginar a nadie mejor que tú para mi hija… A eso me refería… Te gusta, y tú a ella. Llevo viendo cómo vuestra amistad se ha ido transformando desde hace un tiempo… Aunque en realidad creo que es algo que siempre fue así…

La expresión de la mujer cambió un poco al ver la reacción de la menor, quien parecía de nuevo querer echarse a llorar. Pensaba que, abordando el tema de forma abierta, a Hecate le sería más fácil dar un paso hacia delante en aquello, pero había algo que no iba bien.

— Sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo, querida.

— No lo entendería… —Pese a no estar llorando todavía, la voz de la adolescente parecía completamente rota, como si estuviesen hablando del peor de los crímenes.

— Te prometo que no te juzgaré, sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo. —La mujer sonaba más segura de lo que estaba, ocultando su preocupación.

— Vale… —Tragó saliva de nuevo, tratando de respirar hondo y disimular su temblor.— M-mi padre… C-cuando yo… Es que… —Tomó aire de nuevo, intentando ignorar las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, molesta por ello.— C-cuando acabe el año me iré de la ciudad… M-mi padre ha hablado con un amigo suyo… Hace años… Me casará el día que cumpla los dieciocho… —Le costaba encontrar las palabras para explicarse, consciente de que sería difícil entenderla.— Me queda poco tiempo aquí y solo quiero pasarlo con Pippa… Probablemente no vuelva a verla nunca. —Tras aquellas palabras, un sollozo escapó de su garganta, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar de forma descontrolada por su rostro. Ni siquiera al sentir los brazos de Margaret a su alrededor logró calmarse, aunque por primera vez se dejó abrazar y se relajó en los brazos de otra persona que no fuese Pippa.

— Shhhh, tranquila, suéltalo todo. —Con los brazos alrededor de la adolescente y habiéndola pegado contra ella, acunó a la joven, dejando que se desahogase cuanto necesitase.

Margaret no sabía qué decir al respecto… De hecho, ni siquiera estaba completamente segura de haber entendido bien a la niña. ¿Se marcharía de la ciudad a final de año? ¿Iba a casarse con alguien? ¿Conocía siquiera a esa persona? ¿Por qué iba a casarse con alguien siendo tan joven? ¿Por qué su padre decidía aquello cuando era algo exclusivamente de la vida de la adolescente? Tenía demasiadas preguntas, y aunque sospechaba y temía algunas, no dijo nada más sobre el tema. Estaba claro que Hecate no estaba bien, que aquella conversación la había afectado mucho más de lo que la mayor había imaginado; no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero tampoco tenía idea de qué más hacer.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la morena se pudo calmar. Tras respirar hondo un par de veces, emitió un susurro, suficientemente serio como para ser tomado en serio, pero tan roto como para hacer pedazos el corazón de la mujer.

— Pippa no puede enterarse… Si lo hace querrá hacer algo y no hay nada que pueda hacer… Además, sé que se molestará o estará triste, no quiero que lo esté, tiene una sonrisa preciosa que podría iluminar todo el planeta si hiciese falta… Quiero que sea feliz, que esté bien y de buen humor el tiempo que nos queda... Y no quiero hacerle daño, no hasta que pueda evitarlo. Nunca me perdonaría hacerle daño, sé que no podré hacer nada cuando llegue el momento, pero hasta entonces Pippa no tiene por qué sufrir… —Hecate se detuvo, pensativa por unos segundos.— Yo… Me… Me importa su hija, es mi mejor amiga y la persona más importante de mi vida… Lo último que quiero es…

— Lo entiendo. —Realmente Margaret no lo hacía, no podía entender qué clase de persona le haría algo como aquello a esa criatura, pero sí comprendía aquel sentimiento de necesitar proteger a Pippa de todo. Apreciaba infinitamente que Hecate no quisiera hacerle daño, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas estar, sin más. Se le ocurriría algo. Tras un último y suave apretón a la menor, la mujer la dejó ir y la miró a los ojos, todavía seria— No le diré nada, pero creo que tú sí deberías, puede que le acabes haciendo más daño del que crees…

— Yo… —Suspiró pesadamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero sin poder encontrarlas.— Nunca debí hacerme amiga de Pippa. —Susurró, con la cabeza gacha.

Ambas mujeres alzaron la cabeza al escuchar una bandeja caer al suelo. Hecate tuvo el tiempo justo para girarse y ver un borrón rosa corriendo hacia la escalera que conectaba la panadería con la casa de los Pentangle.

 

 _Continuará_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas respuestas van apareciendo, a otras todavía les queda, pero nada es lo que parece y todo puede cambiar con un simple chasquido...
> 
> Agradezco cualquier comentario, sugerencia o review, espero que os esté gustando la historia


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejó algo de angst, algo de fluff, aclaraciones y descubrimientos, respuestas confusas y cosas extrañas, podéis decirme qué pensáis que pasa.

Hecate murmuró una maldición, luego una disculpa, y finalmente salió corriendo con intención de seguir a Pippa. Hecate no quería que su amiga escuchase nada de eso, ni siquiera sabía cuánto había oído. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, tanto como sus heridas —mucho más graves cuando Headbroom dejaba la ciudad, para asegurarse de que no podía salir de casa— le permitieron. Para cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Pippa, le era bastante difícil respirar, por lo que se quedó plantada al menos un minuto para recuperar el aliento. Sentía cómo todo su cuerpo ardía, cómo algunas heridas se le habían abierto, pero nada de eso se podía comparar al miedo que sentía por lo que su amiga pensase, por lo que pudiese saber.

Los nudillos de la morena golpearon con suavidad la madera, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta del interior. Manteniendo su propio aliento y prestando suficiente atención, pudo escuchar el sonido de sollozos ahogados contra una manta o una almohada. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con pestillo. Aquello no era un problema para la adolescente, menos todavía si sabía que su amiga estaba al otro lado y que estaba llorando, así que tomó aire y se concentró en hacer que la puerta se abriese, esperando no tener que dar ninguna explicación luego. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Hecate cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, salvo por la poca luz del sol que todavía entraba por la ventana. Pippa estaba tumbada en la cama, enterrada bajo una manta de un intenso color rosa, temblando con cada sollozo. Dado que no tenía muchas más opciones, acabó por tumbarse junto a Pippa y rodearla con los brazos, limitándose a hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando se revolvió a modo de protesta; tres fallidos intentos más tarde, la rubia se había girado, había abrazado a su amiga y se encontraba llorando con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

— Yo no quería decir eso… —Emitió en un murmullo tentativo, sin especificar.

— ¡Le has dicho a mi madre que nunca debiste hacerte mi amiga! —El grito quedó medio ahogado contra la otra joven.

— ¿De verdad es eso lo que te preocupa? —Hecate casi parecía aliviada.

— ¡Claro que me preocupa! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga y ni siquiera quieres ser mi amiga! ¿Qué he hecho mal? Dímelo, por favor. —Fue entonces cuando la desesperación fue mucho más notable que la furia en el tono de voz de Pippa.

— No tienes nada que arreglar, Pipsqueak, tú no has hecho nada malo. —Con la diestra, la morena comenzó a dejar suaves caricias en la espalda impropia.— Soy yo quien está mal.

— Tú no estás mal… ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi amiga?

— Sí lo estoy… Y eso es… Complicado.

— Hiccup, por favor… Puedes confiar en mí, te prometo que no haré nada estúpido. —Pippa separó su rostro lo suficiente como para que la otra chica pudiese ver, pese a la poca luz, sus ojos rojos e hinchados por haber estado llorando, a la par que una de sus miradas más adorables.

— Si no… Si nunca hubiese sido tu amiga… Nunca me… Nunca me habría acabado enamorando de ti. —La última frase la dijo tan baja, que ni siquiera estuvo segura de si la había dicho en voz alta o había sido su imaginación.

Tras unos segundos de sorpresa, con la rubia todavía tratando de asimilar que no estaba soñado y que Hecate realmente le había dicho eso y la morena reaccionando para separarse un poco de su amiga con intención de disculparse y volver a casa, Pippa decidió romper su promesa y hacer la cosa más estúpida, a la vez que lógica en su mente, que se le ocurrió.

Se inclinó hacia delante, manteniendo su agarre firme en la cintura de Hecate, deteniéndose únicamente cuando sus labios estuvieron presionados contra los suyos. Al principio fue una situación extraña, la morena tardó en reaccionar y lo hizo justo cuando su amiga estaba a punto de echarse hacia atrás y soltar infinidad de diferentes excusas. El beso fue torpe y novedoso para ambas, pero solo fue mejorando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, a veces chocaban sus narices, otras lo hacían sus dientes, otras ambas se echaban a reír por lo ridículo de la situación. Pero después del primero vinieron otros muchos, a cada cuál mejor que el anterior y únicamente interrumpidos cuando necesitaban recobrar el aliento.

Ambas adolescentes habían perdido la noción del tiempo, los besos se iban volviendo más intensos y apasionados con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que fue Hecate quien usó su lengua para pedirle permiso a la rubia, quien no dudó un segundo en abrir sus labios y permitirle acceso, dejando a su vez escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir la lengua de la morena jugar con la suya. Pippa subió su mano libre al cuello de la contraria, sintiendo una repentina necesidad de tocar cada centímetro de piel que le fuese posible, pero no fue hasta que llevó su mano hasta la parte de atrás del vestido de Hecate que esta se tensó, cortó el beso y usó una de sus manos para sujetar la de la rubia y evitar que continuase. Las respiraciones de ambas alcanzaban un ritmo frenético, sus pechos subiendo y bajando agitados, pero ni siquiera la escasez de luz pudo ocultar el temor en los ojos de la morena.

— Déjame verlo. —Exhaló en un susurro, de nuevo muy cerca de los labios de la más alta.

— No… Yo… Es…

— Confía en mí, por favor.

Y nunca podría decirle que no, por mucho miedo que tuviese de lo que Pippa pudiese pensar, por mucha vergüenza que le diese que alguien más la viese de aquella forma, por mucho terror que le produjese la forma en la que su amiga podía reaccionar… No podía negarle nada. Asintió y se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas en la cama, esperando a que Pippa la imitase para darle la espalda, y con ello su permiso. Las manos de la rubia temblaban, por lo que tuvo que posarlas sobre los hombros de Hecate unos segundos, antes de reunir el valor suficiente para continuar. Respiró hondo y bajó la cremallera del vestido lentamente, hasta la base de la espalda de la morena.

Lo primero que notó fue un fuerte olor metálico, luego, cuando sus ojos lograron desviarse desde la nuca de Hecate hasta su espalda, fueron las irregularidades en esta. Echó con sumo cuidado la tela del vestido hacia los lados, dejando expuesta la pálida piel de su amiga… Bueno, a duras penas había un centímetro de piel visible entre las innumerables heridas que recorrían su espalda, todas nuevas. Pippa no vio ni una sola cicatriz, pero tampoco es que la cantidad de laceraciones lo permitiese, del mismo modo que la sangre que salía de ellas. “Están abiertas” pensó la rubia, para entonces recordar que seguramente Hecate había corrido tras ella y que eso podía haber contribuido al estado de su espalda.

— Espera un momento, mamá tiene un remedio muy bueno para las heridas, le cogeré un poco. —Antes de que pudiese protestar, la rubia había salido corriendo.

Hecate suspiró, nerviosa, mientras esperaba. No había visto la reacción de su amiga, no sabía lo que pensaba o lo que querría hacer, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Cuando Pippa volvió y cerró la puerta tras ella, se acercó a la morena hasta quedar frente a ella, primero le dio un tierno beso en los labios, luego la rodeó y volvió su atención a su espalda.

— Túmbate, será más fácil. —Su voz sonaba algo seria y fría, también preocupada… Estaba enfadada, dedujo Hecate.— Si te hago daño dímelo, al principio escuece, pero se acaba pasando.

Al recibir un asentimiento como respuesta y ver que Hecate hacía lo que le pedía, además de apartarse un poco más el vestido, la rubia sonrió de forma triste. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerle daño a alguien como su Hiccup? No entendía cómo aquella vieja asquerosa era capaz, tampoco por qué Hecate no huía o se quedaba con ella en casa, aunque ella ya le había explicado que su padre arruinaría la vida de toda la familia Pentangle si era necesario. Pero no era justo. Nada en la vida de su amiga lo era.

Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a extender el ungüento verde y pastoso sobre las heridas, teniendo especial cuidado en las que peor pinta tenían. Con el estado en el que Hecate estaba, Pippa se preguntaba cómo era que no gritaba de dolor, que no lloraba o se quejaba, pero luego se daba cuenta de que seguramente hubiese sufrido aquel tipo de agresiones durante años y de que, por cruel que fuese, puede que ya estuviese acostumbrada a ello. Trató de evitar que ninguna lágrima, de las que habían comenzado a rodar silenciosamente por sus mejillas, cayese sobre la espalda de la morena y detuvo sus manos cuando vio una marca diferente en el hombro de Hecate, una muy similar a un mordisco. Cuando alzó la diestra para posarla sobre él, notó y vio cómo todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo de la adolescente se tensaban, entonces comenzó a pensar. ¿Tras ver aquellas heridas, qué podía ser tan horrible como para lograr aquella reacción en Hecate? Solo se le ocurría una vaga idea, y la forma de comprobarla no era precisamente educada, pero sabía que la morena nunca le contestaría. Retiró la mano de aquella marca, pero la llevó hasta la parte baja del muslo de su amiga, subiendo lentamente y guiando su mano hacia la cara interior de este. Al ver que esta vez, volvía a tensarse, pero no hacía nada por moverse o apartarse, se detuvo y retiró completamente su mano, mientras las últimas piezas del puzle terminaban de encajar en su cabeza.

— La voy a matar. —Era un susurro, pero la gelidez y la seriedad que albergaban provocaron que a la morena se le pusiesen los pelos de punta.

Hecate nunca había esperado que su amiga pudiese deducir algo así, pensaba que había hecho un mejor trabajo ocultando cualquier pista, pero parecía que no había sido suficiente. Sin embargo, no pensaba dejar que la rubia hiciese ninguna tontería. Con dificultad, volvió a incorporarse, hasta quedar sentada en la cama y mirar directamente a Pippa a los ojos, extendió sus manos para tomar las de la adolescente y la miró con igual seriedad a los ojos.

— Escúchame Pentangle, no vas a hacer nada ni a decirle nada a nadie, esa bruja es más retorcida y peligrosa de lo que te imaginas y lo único que harás será ponerte en peligro. —Al ver que Pippa no parecía menos decidida a tomar medidas, optó por cambiar de argumento.— Pipsqueak, escúchame bien porque solo diré esto una vez. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y lo sabes, no puedo permitir que te pongas en peligro o que pongas en peligro a tu familia por una tontería.

— ¿Por una tontería? ¡Por el amor de los dioses Hecate! Te ha maltratado, ha… Ha… —Finalmente, algo se rompió dentro de Pippa. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, con fuerza y desesperación, incapaz de hablar o de expresar con palabras lo que sentía. Hecate la rodeó con los brazos, con fuerza, como había hecho Margaret con ella y la propia Pippa tantas veces antes, dejando que lo soltase todo. Pasó un buen rato hasta que la rubia pudo decir algo coherente.— No puedo no hacer nada… No es justo.

— Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí… Por favor. —Que Pippa supiese, era la primera vez que había escuchado a su amiga suplicar algo y parecía tan rota y desesperada que no podía decirle que no. Asintió.— Gracias… —Solo obtuvo un quejido y otro sollozo por respuesta, así que intentó cambiar de tema.— Por cierto, te he traído tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero te lo daré después de cenar.

Por experiencia, Hecate sabía que a Pippa se le iluminaba la mirada ante cualquier posible regalo que le hiciera, casi como si volviese a ser una niña pequeña, pero en aquel momento, solo logró que el agarre de la fémina se hiciese más fuerte. Y así se quedaron durante al menos una hora, hasta que escucharon una voz femenina que las llamaba para cenar. En aquel momento, Pippa reaccionó dando un bote, pues había olvidado todo a su alrededor, todo menos a Hecate, además de que tenía la espalda llena de ungüento.

Mientras Hecate esperaba sentada en la cama, la rubia fue a buscar algo para retirar la crema y limpiar el resto de la espalda de su amiga, volviendo un par de minutos más tarde. A medida que pasaba el papel con todo el cuidado del mundo, retirando así la pasta, ahora marrón, la piel pálida de Hecate se fue revelando, sin dejar tras ella ni una sola marca de que antes había habido ahí una sola herida. Pippa miró el resultado fascinada e incrédula, sin entender cómo había podido curarse tan rápido una cantidad tan grande y tan grave de heridas. Su madre había usado aquel remedio para algunos cortes que ella, su hermano o la propia Margaret se habían hecho, pero ninguno muy grave o profundo, por lo que Pippa nunca le había dado una mayor importancia, pero ahora, al ver la espalda de Hecate en perfecto estado, aquello le pareció magia.

— Esto es…

— Tenemos que ir a cenar antes de que tu madre se preocupe, vamos.

Hecate parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que las heridas ya no estaban, o estaría tan sorprendida como ella misma, ¿no? Quizá estaba en estado de shock por todo lo que había pasado… Debía ser eso. O al menos esa era la justificación que le daba Pippa a todo eso mientras pasaba una toalla húmeda por su espalda hasta dejarla limpia, para entonces subirle la cremallera del vestido.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, o al menos con la normalidad de la que constaban las cenas cuando Hecate se quedaba en casa de los Pentangle. Margaret no sacó ningún tema inapropiado, del mismo modo que Peter les gastaba bromas todo el tiempo, incluyendo algunas insinuaciones de las que Hecate empezaba a entender algunas cosas que la acababan sonrojando. Tras terminar el té, Pippa avisó de que subirían al tejado, tomó la muñeca de Hecate y prácticamente la arrastró fuera del comedor y hacia arriba. Desde que habían salido de la habitación ambas parecían haberse puesto una máscara, Pippa volviendo a su amplia y característica sonrisa, Hecate a su seriedad distante que solo desaparecía cuando la rubia la miraba y ella no podía hacer más que dedicarle una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Por un rato, todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde quedó atrás, incluso cuando ambas se tumbaron sobre una manta, o cuando Pippa buscó pegarse a Hecate en busca de algo de calor. La morena rodeó los hombros de la adolescente con un brazo, acariciando de forma distraída el brazo de la contraria, quien, entre sorprendida y encantada por el comportamiento de su amiga, se movió lo suficiente para dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios y otro sobre sus labios.

— Creo recordar que mencionaste algo de un regalo, Hiccup. —Y ahí estaba, el puchero adorable y la mirada iluminada que Hecate tanto necesitaba ver

— Hm… Puede ser… Pero te va a costar más que una mueca sacármelo.

— ¡No es justoooo! Se supone que es mi regalo. —Frunció los labios, poniendo morritos, y reaccionó rápido cuando vio las intenciones de la morena, girando la cabeza para que el beso que iba a darle, fuese en la mejilla.— Ah no, sin regalo no hay más besos.

— Eres horrible, Pippa Pentangle.

— Sé que sí, pero porfaaaaaa. —Totalmente contraria a su anterior amenaza, esta vez la rubia comenzó a repartir besos por el rostro de la joven.— Porfi.

— Está bien… Aunque no es nada grande o vistoso… Ni siquiera sé si te va a gustar. —Hecate metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del vestido y sacó un pequeño paquetito envuelto en seda negra cuidadosamente. Parecía más bien una reliquia en lugar de un regalo

— Cualquier cosa que me regales tú es especial, aunque no sea grande o vistosa… Ni siquiera tenías por qué hacerlo. —Tras dejar un último beso en sus labios, se incorporó un poco, para retirar la tela de forma cuidadosa.

Entre el pliegue de seda negra había una cadena dorada que sujetaba un colgante con forma de _pentangle*_ del mismo color dorado. Parecía totalmente nuevo, pero había algo en la mirada de Hecate que le decía a Pippa que era algo personal para ella, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué, hasta que la escuchó hablar.

— Era de mi madre… Era una de las pocas cosas suyas que tengo. También tengo su diario y por lo que he leído en él amaba la mitología griega y las estrellas… ¿Sabías que el pentáculo tiene su origen en la estrella Alfa Canis Maioris y la mitología egipcia? Sus cinco puntas representan los cinco elementos según los pitagóricos: espíritu, agua, aire, fuego y tierra… Según algunas culturas, es un amuleto de protección, además, al ser de oro también se multiplica su poder y otorga cierto rango. —Comenzó a explicar Hecate, hablando por primera vez de su madre desde que con seis años había dejado de preguntar a su padre sobre ella.

Pippa escuchó todo lo que la morena decía con fascinación, como cada vez que hablaba sobre algo que la apasionaba. Nunca había creído a su amiga una entusiasta del ocultismo o cualquier cosa que no se pudiese demostrar científicamente, pero habría sido estúpida si no hubiese supuesto que Hecate sabía todo sobre cualquier cosa. Finalmente, cuando acabó de explicarle la historia y simbología del colgante, Pippa se lo ofreció de nuevo, incapaz de aceptarlo.

— No puedo quedarme con él, Hiccup… Era de tu madre y sé lo mucho que eso significa para ti.

— Precisamente por eso quiero que lo tengas tú. Estoy segura de que si la hubiese conocido me habría dicho que se lo diese a alguien importante para mí, a alguien que supiese que lo cuidaría y a alguien a quien quisiese proteger… Y no se me ocurre nadie que no seas tú, Pipsqueak. Además, así tendrás algo para acordarte de mí cuando no esté y sabré que no vas a olvidarme nunca. —Con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa, cerró la mano de la rubia alrededor del colgante, reafirmando sus palabras.— Por favor, dime que te lo quedarás y cuidarás de él, aunque solo sea para que me quede tranquila sabiendo que tendrás un talismán protector.

— Pero… —Pippa suspiró, no muy segura, pero asintió.— Está bien… Aunque no te creía una mujer supersticiosa.

— No lo soy… —Bajó notablemente la voz, hasta convertirla en un susurro difícilmente identificable.— Es solo que cualquier protección me parece poca cuando se trata de ti.

— No va a pasarme nada Hiccup, no es como si fuese por la vida haciendo enemigos o algo… Pero te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí, muchas gracias. —Sonriente, se inclinó para besarla, permaneciendo así un buen rato. Cuando ambas se separaron, con las respiraciones agitadas, Pippa le ofreció el colgante.— ¿Me lo pones?

Hecate aceptó el colgante y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, mientras la rubia se giraba para darle la espalda. Pippa sujetó sus mechones dorados como pudo, mientras la joven pasaba la cadena alrededor de su cuello y la ajustaba. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir un beso sobre su nuca, pero en lugar de quejarse solo esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se giró para mirar a la morena.

— ¿Cómo me queda?

— Cualquier palabra de cualquier diccionario sería insuficiente para describirte, para describirlo… Te queda perfecto.

— Aww, eres toda una romántica en el fondo. —Pippa rodeó el cuello de la adolescente con los brazos y se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que sus labios se rozaron.— Muchas gracias por esto, Hiccup, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo. —Y tras aquellas palabras, la distancia entre ambas desapareció y sus labios volvieron a unirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pentangle es el término inglés para pentángulo, pentáculo o pentagrama.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado y cualquier cosa me la podéis dejar en los comentarios. El siguiente capítulo será fuerte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonad por no haber actualizado antes, he estado ocupada con cosas de la universidad y luego el principio del verano.
> 
> Mi idea para este capítulo no era esta, pero he pensado que será más interesante si dejo algunas incógnitas abiertas por el momento y las respuestas las voy dando más adelante; por eos he tardado algo más en actualizar, porque esto no era lo que había escrito en un primer momento.
> 
> Sin más dilación, aquí vamos con el capítulo, espero que os guste, aunque sea cortito.

Trece años podían parecer poco tiempo para cualquiera, pero para Mildred eran toda una meta. Todavía tenía doce y su madre no parecía especialmente entusiasmada con la idea de que siguiese creciendo… Claro que tampoco parecía muy ilusionada con su propia existencia. Ella siempre la estaba regañando y castigando por todo, no la dejaba conocer al resto de la familia y siempre parecía enfadada con la niña. Mildred, por su parte, hacía todo lo posible por mejorar, por sacar mejores notas, por ser mejor hija… Pero parecía que solo la mujer que la cuidaba podía apreciar aquello.

Mildred quería mucho a su madre, sí, pero con quien realmente sentía un fuerte vínculo era con Julie; al fin y al cabo, había sido la rubia quien la había criado prácticamente. Su padre la ignoraba por completo y su madre no era especialmente buena con los niños… Aunque Mildred tenía sus sospechas de que había algo que estaba mal con ella, como si alguien le hubiese quitado un trozo de corazón y no se lo quisiese devolver; por eso ella intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible, para que, aunque fuese difícil, Hecate pudiese quererla de todas formas.

La familia se había mudado de vuelta a la casa en la que la señora Hardbroom había crecido, ya que su marido tenía importantes asuntos que atender en el lugar. Desde que la decisión había sido tomada, la mujer parecía más alterada y arisca de lo normal, como si supiese que una gran catástrofe se acercaba. La propia Julie parecía preocupada por el estado de su jefa, lo que hacía que Mildred no dejase de elucubrar y permitir que su mente disparase infinidad de ideas en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

 

Tras mucho insistir, Mildred había logrado convencer a su madre para salir a dar un paseo, aunque ella parecía insistir constantemente en que debía pasar más tiempo con su cuidadora, como si eso fuese más importante que hacerlo ella misma. Quizá sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes, quizá Hecate nunca podría quererla del todo, no como esas mujeres que veían mientras andaban, que jugaban y reían con sus hijos… Tampoco estaba pidiendo tanto, ¿no? Con un profundo suspiro, la niña alzó la cabeza, para encontrarse con la mirada de su progenitora, quien parecía observarla bastante perdida, como si intentase entenderla o adivinar qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de la más joven. Mildred sabía reconocer una oportunidad cuando la veía, y su madre solo la miraba así cuando se sentía culpable por, en efecto, no ser capaz de entenderla; por ello, la niña sonrió y dijo con voz alegre.

— Es hora de merendar y Maud me dijo que aquí cerca había un lugar que era genial. —Con poner su cara más adorable fue suficiente para que Julie mirase a Hecate con una similar y a la morena no le quedase más remedio que aceptar. Pese a sus treinta años, parecía mucho mayor y demasiado seria.

— Me pregunto si la señorita Spellbody hace algo más que turismo gastronómico cuando viaja… ¿Dónde queda ese lugar? —Con una ceja enarcada, aguardó la respuesta de la niña, mientras Julie sonreía satisfecha; de no ser por su ayuda, sería incapaz de manejar a Mildred… Bueno, más incapaz.

— ¡Es por aquí!

Mostrando una sonrisa feliz, la niña tomó las manos de las dos adultas y comenzó a arrastrarlas por las calles de la ciudad, esquivando niños, adultos y algunos mostradores de las tiendas exteriores. Las calles de la ciudad rebosaban de vida, lo que hacía que la niña se plantease hasta qué punto podría haber sido tan mala la infancia de Hecate como para haberse puesto como una furia al enterarse de que pasarían un tiempo allí. La gente parecía muy amable, aunque nadie las saludaba, ni siquiera a la morena, ¿no tenía amigos allí? Seguro que sí los tenía, pero no los había visto aún… Estaba decidida a investigar todo lo que pudiese sobre su madre, no había duda. Aunque por lo pronto, se dedicaría a probar todos los sitios que Maud le había recomendado para comer, siempre que la dejasen hacerlo.

Mildred se detuvo en frente de la panadería, pero no porque no quisiera entrar, si no porque Hecate parecía haberse clavado en el suelo. Ladeando la cabeza, entre confusa y curiosa, la castaña observó a la mujer unos segundos, para luego mirar a Julie pidiendo ayuda; cuando a la mujer le entraba algo en la cabeza, ni siquiera Ada —ama de llaves y la única persona capaz de razonar con Hecate— podía hacer algo al respecto.

— Señora, ¿está bien? —La expresión preocupada de Julie no hizo más que incrementarse al no obtener respuesta.

— ¿Mamá? —Mildred había soltado la mano de la rubia para acercarse a la otra mujer y tomar la que le quedaba libre. No tuvo problema alguno en volver a hacer uso de sus técnicas milenarias para convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa, aunque lo máximo que consiguió fue que la morena la mirase en silencio, con ojos muy abiertos, pero como si no la estuviese viendo, no realmente.— ¿Estás bien? Si no lo estás, podemos volver a casa, tampoco tengo taaaaanta hambre. Además, seguro que Ada está preparando algo rico de cenar.

— No… —Habían pasado varios segundos antes de que la palabra abandonase sus labios. Acto seguido, Hecate carraspeó e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer indiferente, aunque las otras dos estaban tan acostumbradas a verla intentar mentir y hacer como si todo fuese bien, que se resignaron a fingir que lo había conseguido.— Vamos, ya estamos aquí, sería inaceptable volver sin más.

— ¿Seguro? Podemos volver otro día… O nunca. —La niña intentó darle una oportunidad, pero la mujer era terca como ella sola.

— No, vamos. Estoy segura de que tanto tú como la señorita Hubble tenéis hambre… Y la Diosa me libre de entrometerme entre vosotras dos y una galleta. —Fue un murmullo, pero no dejaba de ser una broma… Y Hecate nunca hacía bromas, no a menos que algo fuese mal.

Pero ninguna discutió nada, en su lugar, Mildred retomó su acción anterior y, soltando una de las manos de la morena, volvió a arrastrarla hacia el interior de la panadería esta vez. Julie las seguía a poca distancia, tratando de disimular la sonrisa que la ilusión de la niña le provocaba. Era la primera vez que estaba en aquella ciudad, pero comenzaba a intuir el motivo de la reacción de Hecate, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía sobre ella y lo que la propia Ada le había advertido.

— ¿Has visto cuantas cosas hay? ¿Cómo puede alguien elegir? ¡Mira mamá! ¡Esos pasteles se parecen a tu reloj! —Mildred parecía mucho más animada desde que había comenzado a observar el mostrador, señalando una cosa tras otra.— ¡Tienen hasta animales de chocolate!

— Chocolate puro con frutos secos, de hecho. —Dijo una alegre y dulce voz, mientras salía de la estancia tras el mostrador, apartando la cortina y mirando directamente a la niña, pasando por alto a las dos adultas.— Aunque a la mayoría de niños no les suele gustar el sabor… Dime, ¿qué tipo de chocolate te gusta? Tenemos de casi todo, así que solo tienes que decirlo. —Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la rubia hizo un gesto que abarcaba todo el mostrador. Tras ello, se colocó tras la oreja un mechón rubio que había escapado de su cola. Llevaba un vestido rosa por encima de la rodilla, unos tacones del mismo color y un delantal blanco con detalles en rosa claro, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y su clavícula estaba adornada por un colgante en forma de pentáculo.

— Pues… Me gusta mucho el chocolate con leche, las galletas… ¡Oh, galletas con pepitas de chocolate! ¡Y los donuts! —Nuevamente, Mildred repasó de nuevo el mostrador con la mirada, pensativa.— ¿Cómo puede la gente elegir?

— Es complicado, sin duda, pero te daré un consejo, cierra los ojos y escoge uno al azar, el que tu corazón te diga. —Todavía ajena a las mujeres y a la fija mirada de una en concreto, la repostera volvió a sonreírle a la niña.

— Vale… Entonces… —Cerró los ojos y recorrió el mostrador con una mano, antes de señalar un dulce al azar. Se trataba de un donut rosa con temática de Halloween: calderos, escobas, sombreros de brujas…

La elección le sacó una pequeña carcajada a Julie y, finalmente, provocó que Pippa alzase su mirada y reparase en las dos mujeres, una rubia y otra morena, de unos treinta años aproximadamente… De hecho, la pastelera sabía la edad exacta de la segunda. Su expresión seguía siendo seria e indiferente, su postura estirada y tensa, su ropa completamente negra, salvo por el reloj que le colgaba del cuello. La niña tenía razón cuando había dicho que unos de sus pasteles se parecían a ese reloj, estaban inspirados en él.

— Esos modales, Mildred. —Susurró la morena con tono autoritario.

— Sigues tan estricta como siempre por lo que veo, Hecate. —La voz de la mujer había perdido toda dulzura y amabilidad, volviéndose algo fría y seca.

— Pippa… —Le costó un gran esfuerzo lograr decir algo, pues sentía un nudo en la garganta que se reflejaba parcialmente en su rostro.

— Buenas tardes Hecate. —Pese al intento de formalidad, la rubia no parecía la misma de hacía unos segundos.

— Buenas tardes… Te veo muy… Rosa. —No sabía qué decir, ¿qué debía decir? En aquel momento lo único que Hecate quería hacer era salir corriendo de allí.

— No estás al día en moda femenina, ¿verdad? —La sonrisa volvió a los labios de la rubia, pero era notablemente falsa.— El negro es tan del siglo pasado…

— La vanidad es impropia de una mujer de negocios…

— Pero como el rosa, no está en contra de la ley. —Pippa hizo lo posible por limitar aquella sonrisa falsa y de superioridad a su antigua amiga, retomando su tono alegre y su sonrisa sincera al dirigirse a Mildred de nuevo.— Entonces, ¿te apetece ese donut, cielo?

— Sí… —Mildred tenía el ceño fruncido, pues tras haber observado la conversación entre las dos mujeres, las diferentes teorías que había en su cabeza se habían multiplicado y expandido de una forma considerable. ¿Se conocían de algo? ¿Por qué parecían odiarse tanto?— Ah… Esto, buenas tardes, señorita, perdone mis modales.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, buenas tardes a ti también. Soy Pippa Pentangle, dueña de la panadería. —Extendió una mano hacia la niña, ignorando deliberadamente a Hecate.

— Mildred Hardbroom, encantada. —La niña levantó su mano para estrechar la de la mayor, aunque parecía como si le acabasen de tirar un cubo de agua helada.— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Pentangle?

— De maravilla… —Su mirada volvió a Hecate, casi furiosa ahora. Aunque trató de disimular colocando el dulce en un plato y ofreciéndoselo a la niña por encima del mostrador.— ¿Y qué edad tienes, Mildred?

— Tengo casi trece, ¡los cumplo el mes que viene! —La sonrisa de la menor se extendió de oreja a oreja, estaba deseando crecer y demostrar que podía alcanzar los estándares de su madre.

— Oh… Eres toda una mujer… Aunque no sabía que Hecate tuviese un hermano. —Si la niña era una Hardbroom, era la opción más probable.

— ¿Mamá tiene un hermano? —Boquiabierta, la menor se giró para mirar a la morena, cuya expresión era todavía más seria e indescifrable, a la par que su mandíbula estaba completamente seria.

— ¿Mamá? —Repitió Pippa, completamente incrédula.

— Creo que lo mejor sería ir volviendo a casa, se hará tarde y el señor se enfadará si no estamos a la hora de la cena. —Desde el momento en el que había oído el nombre de la dependienta, las alertas de Julie habían saltado hacia todos lados, no en vano la había avisado Ada.— ¿Señora?

— ¿Hecate? —La voz de Pippa sonaba a advertencia, pero Mildred no lograba entender por qué.

— Ha sido un placer volver a verla, señorita Pentangle. —Sacó un billete de su monedero y lo dejó sobre el mostrador, con la vista fija en los dulces y evitando cualquier contacto visual con la rubia. Solo estarían allí un par de semanas, después no tendrían que volver a verse nunca más.

— Cobarde. —Murmuró la pastelera tan bajo que solo Hecate pudo oírla.

— Espero volver pronto, señorita Pentangle, gracias por ayudarme a elegir. —Mildred sonrió y se llevó el donut a la boca, devolviéndole el plato a la mujer. Aquella acción logró que su sonrisa se suavizase, aunque no sirvió de mucho cuando la morena colocó una mano en su hombro y apretó suavemente, indicándole que era hora de irse.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que las dos mujeres y la niña se encontraban fuera de la tienda. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas, parte de la tensión del ambiente pareció disiparse, aunque la expresión de Julie volvía a reflejar cierta preocupación. Mildred optó por dar cuenta de su merienda mientras aguardaba a que las mujeres la guiasen de vuelta a casa, ya que únicamente sabía cómo llegar a la panadería por las indicaciones de Maud, pero no el camino de vuelta.

— Nos vemos en casa, volved vosotras, tengo… Necesito dar un paseo. —Al escuchar a Hecate, Mildred alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta, por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la panadería, de lo triste que parecía y de su expresión de dolor. ¿Estaría bien?

— Podemos ir contigo… Pasear sola es aburrido y siempre estás en el laboratorio, podríamos aprovechar para pasar más tiempo juntas.

— Es… Una oferta aceptable, pero no ahora. —Pese a salir de sus labios, aquel tono no parecía el de la morena, casi parecía más el que usaba la propia niña cuando era regañada.— Nos vemos en casa. —Sin dar opción a más, dio media vuelta y se alejó por una de las calles a paso rápido.

— ¡Mamá! —Con el donut a mitad y expresión triste, Mildred no pudo hacer más que observar cómo la mayor se alejaba velozmente. Julie había colocado la mano sobre el hombro de la niña para evitar que la siguiese, aunque su expresión era similar.

— Deja que se vaya, necesita algo de tiempo a solas… Volvamos a casa, estoy segura de que Ada nos dejará ayudarla con la cena.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es prácticamente puro y descarado fluff, pero es que personalmente lo necesitaba, además me parece que pese a distar un poco de la personalidad de Hecate, sí hay una posibilidad de que en privado se comporte así, en determinadas ocasiones.
> 
> Espero que os guste, aunque no es muy largo.

Hecate estaba sentada en un rincón bastante escondido del invernadero del parque. Durante su infancia y adolescencia había aprendido a adorar aquel rincón, a adorar cada segundo que pasaba con Pippa en él. Tras trece años, el agujero por el que podían ver perfectamente el cielo estrellado seguía sin repararse, algo que no hizo más que incrementar la nostalgia que la morena sentía en aquel momento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Si tan solo todo fuese normal, si hubiese nacido en otra familia, si hubiese tenido a su madre con ella… Las lágrimas habían caído por sus mejillas de forma incesante hasta que se agotaron, ahora, al menos cinco horas más tarde, lo único que Hecate podía hacer era abrazarse a sí misma y dejar escapar algún que otro sollozo cuando no era capaz de reprimirlos. La morena había estado tan absorta que no había escuchado los pasos cuidadosos, las pequeñas ramas que se rompían por el paso de alguien hacia aquel rincón. No fue hasta que alguien la abrazó por detrás que fue consciente de que había alguien más con ella. Su única reacción, habiendo percibido en el mismo momento en el que fue abrazada, quién era, fue dar un pequeño salto por la sorpresa y tratar de limpiar su rostro disimuladamente, no queriendo que nadie la viese así, menos ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —La voz de la mujer salió de forma bastante raspada, estaba más que claro que había estado llorando un buen rato. Y ella nunca lloraba. Ella no era tan débil.

Finalmente, Hecate soltó sus propias rodillas y tiró de la niña para sentarla sobre su regazo y abrazarla. Mildred estaba acostumbrada a recibir muestras de afecto por parte de su madre ocasionalmente, pero que ella recordase, nunca antes Hecate había parecido necesitar tanto un abrazo como entonces. La niña rodeó el cuello de la mujer, estrechándola entre sus brazos con fuerza; por lo general no comprendía por qué los adultos no se ponían tristes por algunas cosas, pero sí por otras, pero esa era la primera vez que su madre no desaparecía para evitar que la viese mostrando cualquier tipo de emoción, quizá estaba haciendo algo bien.

— ¿Me prometes que no te vas a enfadar si te lo digo? —Pese a sus palabras, Mildred mostraba una media sonrisa algo descarada y traviesa.

— No puedo prometerte eso. —De verdad que lo estaba intentando, pero no podía recurrir a su seriedad y autoridad habituales, no cuando en cuestión de minutos todo su pasado la había golpeado y roto de nuevo.

— Entonces yo no puedo prometerte que no haya usado un hechizo localizador que Ada me ha enseñado como regalo de cumpleaños anticipado…

— No me puedo creer que Ada haya hecho eso… —Suspiró abatida, claro que Ada había hecho eso.— ¿Me puedes prometer que nadie te ha visto haciéndolo?

— He tenido mucho cuidado, ni siquiera padre lo sabe, aunque se lo he dicho a Julie para que me cubra…

— ¿Tu padre no sabe dónde estás? —Ahora la voz de Hecate sonaba más que preocupada.

— Él estaba muy enfadado cuando vino y no estabas en casa… Daba un poco de miedo, pero cuando tampoco estabas a la hora de la cena… —La niña se estremeció y se abrazó más a la mujer.

— Shhh, tranquila. —Hecate aflojó un poco el abrazo para comenzar a acariciar la espalda de la pequeña con cariño, tratando de disimular su preocupación.— ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien, mamá, aunque… Ha dicho que el abuelo se enteraría de la clase de hija que tenía. —Las palabras salieron a cuentagotas de los labios de la joven, como si temiese decirlas en voz alta, pero supiese que debía avisar a su madre. Tras ello, se acurrucó sobre el regazo de la mayor y murmuró, aferrándose a la parte superior de su vestido con fuerza.— Solo estaba muy preocupada por ti, sé que querías estar sola, siento haberte molestado.

— No dejaré que el abuelo te haga nada. Pero quiero que sepas que tú nunca molestas, Mildred… Bueno, quizá cuando estoy haciendo pociones de nivel nueve sí, pero porque es peligroso para ti estar cerca cuando las hago.

— ¿Y a ti? ¿Estarás bien? Él y esa mujer me dan miedo… —Hecate asintió tras las asustadas palabras de la niña, quien parecía demasiado asustada de ambos como para nombrarlos… Al igual que la propia mujer lo estaba, pero eso Mildred no necesitaba saberlo. Tras el asentimiento de la morena, Mildred prosiguió.— Pero siempre estoy en medio y hago que las cosas se estropeen… Seguro que si no hubiésemos ido a esa estúpida panadería a merendar tú no estarías triste. —Los ojos de Mildred comenzaron a llenarse de agua a medida que hablaba.— Cuando no estabas a la hora de la cena… Pensé que… Que… Bueno, no te culparía si te quisieses marchar de casa. Papá no se porta bien contigo, tienes a la peor bruja por hija… —El nudo que se había formado en la garganta de la niña no la dejó continuar con sus palabras.

— ¡Hey! Mildred Hardbroom, te prohíbo decir esas cosas. —De repente, Hecate parecía mucho más enfadada que apenada, lo que provocó que la niña entre sus brazos se encogiese, asustada. Pero la ira de Hecate no iba dirigida hacia ella, sino a sí misma, y aunque fuese así, nunca la pagaría con su hija, nunca.— Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, solo querías pasar algo de tiempo conmigo… Y comiendo dulces, no vamos a obviar esa parte, ¿verdad?

  
Sus palabras parecieron relajar un poco a la niña, quien hacía lo posible por dejar de llorar.

— Verdad…

— Bien, tú solo querías comer dulces conmigo en un sitio que Maud te dijo que tenía los mejores de la ciudad, algo que sin duda es verdad, siempre los ha tenido. —Hecate retiró un mechón de cabello castaño del rostro de la niña y lo colocó tras su oreja, con sumo cuidado.— Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Mildred, y tampoco eres la peor bruja, simplemente aprendes de una forma diferente a tus demás compañeras… Eso y que no creo que la señorita Nightshade sea la mejor influencia posible para ti. Pero no hay mejores ni peores brujas, simplemente diferentes… Y tú, Mildred, eres la más especial de todas. —Tras hacer aparecer un pañuelo negro, Hecate limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Mildred.— Y por último, yo nunca me iría sin ti a ningún lado… Puede… Sé, que no te lo digo lo suficiente, Mildred, pero te quiero, muchísimo, y no te dejaría atrás, ni dejaría que nada malo te pasase nunca, ¿de acuerdo? Tú eres la única razón por la que yo he llegado hasta donde estoy, me has hecho mejor persona, mejor bruja y mejor todo, así que no pienses por un momento que me iría sin más. —Hecate nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, pero de no haber sido por Mildred y Julie, seguramente haría trece años que no estaría ahí.

— Te quiero. —Mildred seguía llorando y aferrándose a la mayor, pero aun así sonreía.— Gracias por quererme. Y por no dejarme, y por intentar enseñarme, y por cuidarme siempre, aunque intentes disimularlo.

— Espero que sigas haciéndolo siempre… Y no tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hago porque quiero y porque te quiero.

— ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Quererte, digo. —Mildred se incorporó un poco, para mirarla curiosa.

— Cuando seas mayor te lo contaré, lo prometo.

— Pero ya soy mayor, jo.

— Tú siempre vas a ser mi pequeña.

— Pero soy mayor.

— Hmmm. —Hecate esbozó una media sonrisa, si tan solo dejase de crecer tan rápido.

— Mami, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— ¿No me la has hecho ya? Pero supondré que has pasado por alto la misma pregunta y querías hacerme otra. —Necesitaba tiempo, pero poco a poco, Hecate volvía a recuperar su actitud seria y su fachada impenetrable.

— Sabes perfectamente que me refería a otra, jopetas.

— Ese lenguaje… ¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca?

— Perdón… —Tras esbozar una sonrisa traviesa y descarada, Mildred se aseguró de continuar agarrada a la bruja antes de comenzar a repartir besos por su cara, riendo ante la mueca inicial de la mujer.— ¡Sí!

— ¡Está bien, está bien! Tú ganas… Aparentemente sí besas a tu madre con esa boca… Pero eso no va a hacer que te libres de mis represalias… —Y acto seguido, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Hecate podía ser seria y fría, podía no dedicarle a su hija la atención que necesitaba y se merecía, pero la quería, la quería muchísimo y eran raras las ocasiones en las que se sentía capaz de expresarlo, pero las había. De haber habido alguien más con ellas dos, probablemente la mujer ni siquiera habría sido capaz de abrazar a la niña, pero cuando estaban a solas era muy diferente, sobre todo en un momento en el que la morena se sentía tan vulnerable. Mildred había sido la segunda persona en conseguir atravesar todas las barreras que Hecate había puesto alrededor de su corazón y, pese al cariño que les tuviese a Ada o Julie, era la única capaz de obtener cualquier contacto físico consentido o salido voluntariamente de la morena. Pero, que Mildred fuese su punto débil, no necesitaba saberlo nadie más que ella misma.

Mientras la niña reía y se retorcía, tratando fallidamente de atrapar las manos de la mujer y evitar que siguiese haciéndole cosquillas, una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Hecate. También se podían contar las ocasiones en las que la bruja sonriese, del mismo modo que ese gesto se limitaba únicamente a la niña o a las dos mujeres a su servicio. Finalmente, Hecate redujo el movimiento de sus manos de forma que Mildred pudiese sujetarlas. Aunque no era algo que debiese pasar, la mujer se sorprendió cuando Mildred volvió a colocarlas a su alrededor, haciendo que la abrazase de nuevo; todavía seguía riendo.

—Yo... ¿Sabes qué? Da igual, no quiero saberlo. —La niña se acomodó entre los brazos de la mujer y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras miraba el cielo. Quería preguntarle a su madre sobre Pippa Pentangle, sí, pero no quería estropear aquel momento, no cuando ambas sonreían y estaban tan tranquilas.— ¿Me cuentas la historia de alguna constelación?

— Será un placer, ¿alguna preferencia en concreto? —Manteniendo a la niña abrazada con un brazo, usó la mano libre para comenzar a acariciar su pelo.

— ¿Tu favorita?

— Bien… —Por un momento dejó de acariciar las hebras castañas y señaló al cielo, indicando una de las constelaciones.— ¿Ves esa de allí? Es Andrómeda, debe su nombre a una princesa griega…

Hecate le contó toda la historia de la constelación a la niña, incluyendo la propia leyenda que le daba nombre al conjunto de estrellas. Su voz era calmada, aunque en ella se podía notar que le gustaba hablar de aquello. Al fin y al cabo, las dos cosas que siempre la habían apasionado eran, en efecto, las estrellas y las pociones. Antes siquiera de haber llegado a la mitad de su relato, Mildred había cerrado los ojos y se había dejado llevar por el rítmico y apacible tono de voz de su madre hasta el punto de quedarse dormida entre sus brazos. Podía estar a punto de cumplir los trece años, pero en cierto modo, seguía siendo una niña.

La morena no se molestó ni en ponerse en pie, concentrándose lo suficiente para canalizar su magia y transportarlas a ambas hasta la cama que ocupaba Mildred, en la antigua habitación de Hecate. La mujer movió cuidadosamente a la niña, acomodándola sobre la cama y cambiándola de ropa con un simple gesto de su mano. Una vez ambas listas para ir a la cama, se tumbó junto a Mildred y la arropó, mandándole entonces una nota a Julie gracias a algo de ayuda mágica. La mujer no necesitaba pasarse toda la noche preocupada por el paradero de la niña, bastante tenía con estar pendiente de ella casi veinticuatro horas al día.

No pensaba ir a ningún lado en toda la noche, en parte porque no quería ver a su marido ni que decidiese desatar su enfado y gritarle, despertando así a todo el mundo, en parte porque simplemente quería pasar algo más de tiempo con la niña, aunque fuese de aquella forma. Estaba casi segura de que Mildred había querido preguntarle sobre Pippa y que finalmente había optado por no hacerlo, pero eso solo significaba que probablemente quisiese preguntarle más adelante… Debía pensar qué iba a contarle a la niña, no podía ponerla en peligro, del mismo modo que tampoco podía arriesgar la vida de Pippa. Pese al dolor que le había causado y todas las consecuencias de su decisión, Hecate no se arrepentía de ella, no después de haber visto por sí misma lo bien que estaba la rubia, lo bien que iba el negocio, lo feliz que parecía antes de verla… Las cosas debían quedarse como estaban, era lo mejor para todo el mundo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vamos acercando al final... Y las cosas se están descontrolando muy rápido, ¿podrá esto acabar bien de alguna forma?
> 
> Espero que os guste el capítulo, cualquier comentario o feedback es más que bienvenido y me motiva muchísimo a escribir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

— Te lo digo en serio, Pippa, es la mujer más guapa que he visto en toda mi vida. Y además era amable, divertida, tenía una sonrisa. ¡Qué sonrisa!

Pippa se había pasado los últimos diez minutos desde la llegada de una de sus mejores amigas escuchando cómo repetía una y otra vez lo mismo. Al parecer tras hacer un reparto a domicilio había sido invitada a tomar un té por la “mujer más guapa que ha pisado este planeta” y le había sido imposible decirle que no, claramente. Ahora era Pippa la que sostenía una taza entre sus manos y miraba a la morena con una media sonrisa, tratando de imaginar a alguien que encajase con la descripción tan inexacta que le estaba dando la mujer. Su mente solo podía asignar aquellas características a una sola persona… No, no iba a permitir que se entrometiese en su vida sin más, ya la había superado. Pero… Después de tantos años estaba incluso más hermosa, seguro que su sonrisa no era nada si no más bonita y pese a la situación había sido amable, sobre todo cuando ella no lo había sido… ¿Qué habría estado haciendo todos esos años? Además de cuidar una hija que por la edad parecía ser el motivo por el cuál se marchó sin más. Porque sí, Hecate no tenía absolutamente ningún motivo para desaparecer de su vida sin avisar, para que sus últimas palabras fuesen un “déjame en paz, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer”. Estaba tan enfadada, incluso trece años más tarde. No, definitivamente Hecate no tenía ningún derecho a aparecer después de tanto tiempo con esos ojos tan expresivos, esos labios tan tentadores, ese vestido tan… “No, Pippa, para” se dijo a sí misma, justo a tiempo de escuchar nuevos cumplidos hacia la mujer misteriosa cuando devolvió su atención en la morena.

— … manos de artista, seguro. Aunque realmente no tuvimos demasiado tiempo para hablar, antes incluso de que me terminase el té alguien llamó a la puerta. Había otra señora, bajita, pelo blanco, muy amable, ella fue a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver la puerta con que le estuvieses mirando las manos a la mujer con la que pareces tener un flechazo?

— ¡Yo no tengo ningún…! Bueno, quizá un poco… Y ya te lo he dicho antes, Pips, era como una sensación de oscuridad. —Realmente lo había hecho, pero al parecer su amiga tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.— Como esa sensación de que algo malo va a pasar.

— Por los dioses, no puedes ser más dramática, ¿verdad?

— ¿Dramática yo? La mujer simpática volvió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y me pidió que me marchase, luego apareció otra con pinta de amargada y le dijo a Julie que se marchase con la niña.

— ¿Julie? —Pippa frunció el ceño, algo confusa ante aquel nombre, podría ser cualquiera.— ¿Y estás segura de que todo eso ha pasado de verdad y no lo has soñado? Porque parece de todo menos realista, casi te da para una columna en el periódico.

— Ja ja ja, qué graciosa la panadera… Te digo que ha pasado así. Y sí, Julie, la chica guapa de la sonrisa preciosa y que ahora mismo está entrando por esa puerta. —Dimity había bajado la voz y se estaba acomodando el pelo discretamente.  
Pippa se giró hacia la puerta, sin molestarse lo más mínimo en disimular su curiosidad por quién era que estaba entrando por su puerta. Al ver a la mujer que había acompañado a Hecate dos días atrás a la tienda y que además iba acompañada por Mildred, el alma se le cayó a los pies. Por lo que había podido deducir, debía ser la pareja actual de Hecate, mientras que el padre de la niña probablemente siguiese en su vida. Pippa negó suavemente y se inclinó para decir algo al oído de la morena, en un susurro, antes de separarse y sonreír en dirección a la puerta.

— Creo que la amargada que dices está casada con ella. —Ese simple susurro se ganó un codazo de Dimity.

Pippa dejó la taza a un lado, dispuesta a atender a sus clientas, pero solo tenía a Julie frente a ella. Mildred había optado por sentarse en una mesa y mirarla fijamente, con expresión bastante decaída, ¿estaría bien? Pese a su repentina preocupación por la niña y a la molestia que le suponía que Hecate no hubiese tenido la decencia de acompañar a su familia hasta allí, se esforzó en esgrimir su sonrisa más educada.

— Buenas tardes, ¿qué le puedo ofrecer?

— Me preguntaba si tendría donuts, como el que se llevó Millie el otro día, le gustó mucho. —Hasta que Pippa no le había hablado, Julie parecía estar disimulando alguna miradita hacia Dimity. Pero ella no había ido allí a conocer a aquella mujer, por muy tentadora que fuese la idea, realmente era agradable.

— Oh, lo siento mucho, hoy no he hecho de esos. Pero tengo algo que creo que podría gustarle y estoy segura de que la animará, si no le importa que elija yo. —La sonrisa de la rubia se volvió algo más sincera; Mildred parecía necesitar que la animasen, sin duda.

— ¿Haría eso? Muchas gracias, creo que de verdad le vendría bien que alguien que no sea yo lo intente, aunque la aviso de que no va a ser fácil, señorita Pentangle. —La mujer intentó sonreír, profundamente agradecida.

— ¿Y qué hay de su madre? ¿Por qué no lo intenta ella?

Aquella pregunta pareció ser o muy correcta, o totalmente errónea, pues la expresión de Julie no tardó en ensombrecerse.

— Me temo que eso no va a ser posible… Pero de verdad le agradezco su ayuda.

— Ah… Claro. —Quería preguntar, quería saber más de lo que le decían, pero la expresión de la mujer parecía indicarle que era lo último que debía hacer.— ¿Por qué no se toma usted un té? Dimity, podrías acompañarla mientras yo le llevo a Mildred algunos dulces, así no tendré que dejaros solas a ninguna de las dos y no me sentiré culpable. —Les dedicó una amplia sonrisa a las dos mujeres, quienes parecieron desviar la mirada y sonrosarse a la vez.

  
Tras ello, dio media vuelta, le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y cogió un plato, sobre el que colocó varios dulces de formas variadas: el que tenía forma de reloj, una galleta con forma de estrella —con diversas puntas, bastante realista— y un gato de chocolate con leche y rayas de chocolate blanco. Se dirigió hasta la mesa que había ocupado Mildred con el plato en una mano, tomando un vaso de leche por el camino. Dejó ambas cosas frente a la niña y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa; no parecía estar especialmente bien.

— Pareces alguien que ha perdido un juguete y lo ha encontrado tiempo después roto.

— Solo estoy preocupada por ella.

— ¿Ella?

— Es mi madre, o al menos lo era…

— Mildred… —Pippa la miró preocupada, pero sobre todo, confusa y molesta. Estaba claro que Hecate tenía cierta tendencia a abandonar a la gente, ¿pero a una niña? ¿A su propia hija? Cada vez le resultaba más desagradable seguir sintiendo algo por aquella mujer.

— ¿Por qué me ha traído dulces?

— Julie me ha pedido donuts como el del otro día, pero no tenía, así que pensé que te podría gustar y animar alguno de estos… —Hizo un gesto hacia el plato, sonriente.

— Son muy bonitos, ¿no le da pena que la gente se los coma?

— No si eso les hace felices, siempre puedo hacer más. ¿Ves alguno que te apetezca?

— Bueno… Ese gato se parece a Tabby, es… Era mi familiar, pero padre se enfadó y no me deja tenerlo fuera del colegio… —Explicó al ver la mirada interrogante de la mayor, antes de reparar en el resto.— Y ese reloj se parece mucho al de mi madre, y hay una estrella… A ella le encantan las estrellas, el otro día me contó la historia de su favorita.

— ¿La constelación Andrómeda? —Las palabras abandonaron los labios de la adulta antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces. ¿Por qué seguía recordando datos estúpidos? Además, seguro que lo último que Mildred quería hacer era hablar de la mujer que seguramente acababa de abandonarla.— Supongo que es una historia clásica, el héroe que vence al monstruo y salva a la princesa.

— No, la historia no va de eso, la historia va de una princesa que tenía a gente que la quería y que iba a casarse con alguien, pero apareció un monstruo y la única forma de evitar que el monstruo matase a todas las personas que la princesa quería, era ofrecer su vida a cambio… Pero apareció un hombre y mató al monstruo, parecía buena persona, pero no lo era, mató al príncipe con el que la princesa se iba a casar y entonces no le quedó más remedio que quedarse con él, porque esa había sido la única persona capaz de evitar que el monstruo matase a las personas que la princesa quería. —Explicó Mildred, resumiendo la historia que había llegado a escuchar de su madre antes de dormirse. Al principio había sonreído un poco, pero ahora parecía ver de otra forma la historia, parecía entender algo que antes había estado oculto.

— Estoy segura que la historia no era así de triste y oscura, Mildred. —Pippa posó una mano sobre las de la niña, ¿qué clase de madre le contaba historias así a su hija?

— Ada dice que a veces la gente usa historias para decir cosas importantes que no se atreve a decir en voz alta, como cuando alguien te dedica una canción… —La niña tomó la galleta y le dio un bocado, antes de sonreír, sabía deliciosa.— ¡Está muy buena!

— Pensé que te podría gustar, además, los dulces siempre apetecen, ¿no es verdad? —Definitivamente, lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.— No te preocupes por comértelos todos, no se lo diré a nadie… Querida vieja Hecate, se toma las cosas tan en serio, un poco de azúcar no hace daño a nadie.

— ¿Cómo es que os conocéis? —No podía aguantar más, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando entre su madre y esa mujer.

— Fuimos amigas una vez… —La expresión alegre desapareció de su rostro, reemplazada por una nostálgica.

— ¿Pero ya no?

— Preferiría no hablar de eso… —Suspiró y alargó una mano, hasta tomar el bizcocho con forma de reloj y mirarlo fijamente. Su mano libre había ido a posarse en su colgante de forma inconsciente.— Fue esa noche que se quedó a dormir en casa. Lo habíamos estado haciendo varios años, cuando se quedaba sola en casa… —Finalmente, dio un bocado al reloj.— Pero de repente, al día siguiente en clase no se presentó, ni siquiera lo hizo en toda la semana, no puedes hacer trabajos en pareja para el colegio si no tienes pareja… Pero, ¿sabes? Todo eso está en el pasado ahora.

— ¿Mamá hacía trabajos en pareja? ¿Con una pareja? —Mildred estaba completamente atónita, le era casi imposible imaginar a alguien tan listo y hábil como ella, pero claro, también había que tener en cuenta que se trataba de un colegio ordinario, seguro había sido complicado para ella.— Me cuesta mucho imaginarlo.

— A mí me habría costado mucho imaginarla con una hija y mira, aquí estás tú, tan guapa, lista y amable como nadie. —La rubia le guiñó un ojo, tratando de animarla.

— No creo que tenga razón…

— Oh, claro que sí, salta a la vista solo con mirarte y conocerte. Tu madre es muy afortunada de tenerte, Mildred.

— Pero… ¿Qué pasa si decepciono a todo el mundo? —Mildred había vuelto a fijar su mirada en la mesa.

— Solo da lo mejor de ti misma, eso es todo lo que yo pediría de mi hija si tuviese una… Quizá esto pueda animarte, dame un momento. —La mujer se levantó y fue al mostrador para coger algo, volviendo unos segundos después con un delantal.— ¿Qué te parecería ayudarme a hacer algún dulce? La tienda está vacía a estas horas, podría ser divertido.

— ¿De verdad? —Terminando con la galleta en cuestión de segundos, la niña se puso en pie de un salto, animada.

— Vamos. —La rubia le guiñó un ojo, le ofreció una mano y la guió hacia la trastienda, donde Julie y Dimity todavía estaban tomando el té.

Ambas mujeres hablaban animadamente de a qué escuela habían ido, aunque cambiaron rápidamente de tema al escuchar a Pippa acercarse con la niña. Julie le dedicó una mirada preocupada a la menor, pero se relajó un poco al ver que parecía más distraída y tranquila ahora.

— ¿Ha pasado algo grave en casa? —Dimity miró a la rubia, bajando mucho más su tono de voz ahora.

— Espero que no, pero es probable.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Verás, mi jefa, la señora Hardbroom, la madre de Mildred... —Miró de reojo a la pareja, antes de devolver su atención a la otra mujer.— Digamos que no tiene muy buena relación con su familia, así que cuando vienen de visita es mejor no estar cerca, siempre saltan chispas.

— Oh, entiendo, ¿por eso la mujer esa que parecía tan amargada e iba de negro te dijo que te fueses con Mildred? —La mirada de Dimity pasaba de la niña a Julie alternativamente, seguro que Pippa estaba totalmente equivocada y estaba soltera, simplemente era una empleada.

— ¿Amargada? —Julie sonrió, aunque fue una expresión muy triste.— Hecate no está amargada, pero tampoco tiene una vida fácil. Estoy segura de que conoces la reputación de los Hardbroom en nuestro mundo. —Julie aguardó a que Dimity asintiese a modo de confirmación, ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que ambas pertenecían al mismo, aunque era diferente al de Pippa.— No es fácil para ella tener ese apellido y ser una mujer.

— ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver ser una mujer? Como si fuese un condicionante…

— Para el señor Hardbroom lo era, lo es. Por eso no aguanta a Mildred, porque no es un chico. Él quería un heredero y tuvo a Hecate, Hecate tuvo a Millie…

— Y por eso cuando viene la familia, lo mejor es que Millie esté lejos. —Quedaba clara aquella parte, pero aquella forma de pensar tan machista era repugnante en pleno siglo XXI.

— Exacto… Pero Mildred se está haciendo mayor y está empezando a entender más de lo que su madre y yo querríamos.

— No se puede proteger a alguien de todo siempre. —Trató de ayudar un poco, ofreciendo a modo de explicación.

— De hecho, jovencitas, sí se puede. —Una mujer, de unos cincuenta y tantos, tomó asiento en una de las sillas libres de la mesa en la que Dimity y Julie se encontraban tomando el té. Se sirvió una taza y las miró confusa, al ver la sorpresa de ambas.— Parece que una gárgola os haya comido la lengua, por la Diosa. Si queríais discreción, no habléis de cosas como esta en mi panadería.

— Pensaba que la panadería era de Pippa. —Ahora Julie sí estaba confusa.

— Señora Pentangle, me alegra mucho verla, no sabía que iba a bajar, ¿quiere que le traiga algo?

— Y lo es, bueno, ella la heredó de su padre cuando murió, pero yo sigo siendo su madre, así que técnicamente también es mía… —Les dedicó una cálida sonrisa a las dos mujeres, antes de coger su taza y dar un sorbo al contenido.— Pero, como iba diciendo, siempre se puede proteger a alguien si se usa el hechizo adecuado.

— ¿El he…? No me joda que usted… —Dimity había palidecido completamente, ¿desde cuándo aquella mujer sabía de magia? Era imposible que fuese… Eso solo significaría que Pippa también lo era y saltaba a la vista que Pippa no lo era.

— Baja la voz, Dimity… Y modera ese lenguaje, por todos los murciélagos. Te he dicho que usando el correcto, todo es posible… —Desvió su mirada hacia su hija, mirándola con algo de tristeza, pero reparando entonces en la niña a su lado.— ¿Y ella? —Acto seguido, se giró al recordar a Julie.— Margaret Pentangle, encantada.

— Julie… Julie Hubble, señora. Y ella es Mildred, soy su niñera.

— Hubble… No me suena ese apellido, espero que me disculpe. —La mujer volvió a sonreír, antes de mirar a la niña. Frunció el ceño y la miró atentamente unos segundos, antes de volver a mirar a las otras dos mujeres.— La magia que hay sobre la niña me suena de algo, ¿quién es exactamente?

— Oh, es hija de una mujer bastante rara, Hardbroom, creo que era. —Aclaró Dimity, ante la expresión atónita de la niñera.

— ¿De qué magia habla?

— Supongo que entonces tiene sentido… Me pregunto cómo estará la pequeña Hecate, hace mucho que no sé nada de ella. —Ahora la mujer sonaba nostálgica y miraba a la niña y a su hija con tristeza.— Y para responder a su pregunta, señorita Hubble, la niña va cubierta de hechizos protectores, deje que le muestre. —La mayor dejó la taza sobre el plato y colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, con las palmas hacia arriba, esperando a que las dos brujas las tomasen.— Mi especialidad es la lectura de auras, pero también veo lo que las rodea…

Margaret cerró los ojos y dejó que su magia fluyese hacia las dos mujeres, permitiéndoles ver lo mismo que ella veía. Lo único que había cambiado en la habitación era el color de cada una de ellas. A Dimity la caracterizaba una magia de un color verde oscuro que salía de su estómago y se arremolinaba a su alrededor, de las manos de Julie salía una con un tono rojo bastante vivo, la de Margaret era de un color amarillo cálido, mientras que en Pippa y Mildred a penas podían distinguir nada. A Pippa la rodeaba un tenue aro de color amarillo, mientras se encontraba cubierta de los pies a la cabeza por una especie de aura mágica lila, del mismo modo que ocurría con Mildred; la magia que rodeaba a Mildred parecía más intensa y oscura, mientras que la de la rubia casi parecía más joven, y mucho, mucho más potente alrededor del colgante que llevaba al cuello.

La visión no duró más que nos segundos, antes de que Margaret retirase sus manos y recuperase la taza, dejando a dos mujeres muy confusas y aturdidas a su lado. Pippa se dirigía ahora hacia ellas, se acercó a su madre para besar su mejilla y sonreírle, mientras le presentaba a Mildred.

— Mildred, esta es mi madre, se llama Margaret. Mamá, ella es Mildred, es…

— Sí, esta señorita me ha hablado de ella. No sabía que Hecate había vuelto a la ciudad, ¿has ido a verla? ¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue igual que hace trece años? —La voz de la mujer sonaba despreocupada, pero tanto Dimity como Julie pudieron ver la expresión de dolor que cruzó la cara de Pippa. La primera, recordó entonces de dónde le sonaba tanto aquel nombre, era la chica que había dejado hecha polvo a su amiga durante tanto tiempo…

— Supongo que estará bien, el otro día vino, supongo que por error. Y no, no he ido a verla, no tengo motivos para ello. —El tono de Pippa parecía gélido ahora y mucho más brusco, hasta Mildred se la quedó mirando sorprendida.

— Estas niñas… Nunca aprenderán. Estoy segura de que las cosas han cambiado, Pippa, los viejos rencores no son la solución de nada.

— No, supongo que no, pero menos todavía cuando tu propia madre está de parte de alguien que te hace daño de esa forma.

Ante aquellas palabras, Mildred abrió mucho los ojos, recordando algo de repente. Aquellas palabras le habían hecho recordar tanto su preocupación —que había aparecido en el mismo momento en el que Julie le había dicho que iban a dar un paseo “ahora”, sin darle tiempo siquiera a cambiarse de ropa— hasta el nudo que se había instalado en su estómago desde el momento en el que su padre dejó caer cierta amenaza unos días atrás. Su mirada se dirigió directamente a Julie, donde se posó por unos segundos, mientras se quitaba el delantal.

— Muchas gracias por todo, señorita Pentangle, pero tengo que… —No acabó la frase, simplemente dejó el delantal en la mesa y echó a correr, mientras Julie alzaba la voz.

— ¡Mildred, para! ¡Conoces las reglas! ¡Mildred! —Ahora Julie también se había puesto en pie, casi al borde de un ataque. Lo único que la detuvo, antes de echar a correr, fue el fuerte agarre a su muñeca.

— Joven, hay algo que debo saber, antes de dejarte ir. —La voz de Margaret era ahora mucho más seria y tranquila.— ¿Te suena de algo el apellido Broomhead? —La expresión horrorizada de Julie, al igual que el hecho de que mirase por donde Mildred había ido, fueron respuesta más que suficiente. Incluso Dimity se había hundido en la silla ante aquella mención y parecía preocupada.— Parece ser que las cosas no han cambiado todavía. Es una pena que haya sido así hasta ahora, pero me temo que no puedo permanecer al margen, lo siento, cielo. —Esta vez, Margaret miró directamente a Pippa.

— ¿De qué diablos estáis hablando? ¿Quién es ese tal Broomhead? ¿Por qué nadie va a por Mildred? —Harta de no entender nada ni tener respuestas, ahora fue Pippa la que salió corriendo tras la niña.

— Yo también querría saber qué diablos está pasando… —Murmuró Dimity, todavía notando un escalofrío recorrer su espina.— ¿Qué pasa con ese demonio?

— No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones, vosotras dos deberíais evitar que Mildred y Pippa lleguen a esa casa… Si esa… Si ese ser está allí, podría ser peligroso. —Margaret ya estaba en pie; había jurado por el código no revelar nada ni entrometerse, pero estaba cansada de ver cómo su hija se marchitaba y decaía, demasiado triste y sin saber por qué.

— Pero pensaba que era la familia de Hecate la que había ido de visita… —La mirada de Julie fue mucho mejor que cualquier otra respuesta.— Oh… Supongo que ahora sí entiendo por qué la cara de amargada.

Antes de poder decir nada más, Julie la tomó del brazo y murmuró algunas palabras, desvaneciéndolas a ambas de allí. Habían perdido un tiempo valioso que no podrían recuperar corriendo, así que lo mejor era transportarse directamente a un lugar cercano a la casa, con magia. Desde allí podrían detener a ambas, mujer y niña, antes de que llegaran. Julie no podía evitar preguntarse a sí misma cómo podía todo aquello haber salido de control de aquella forma, ¿cómo habían llegado hasta el punto de decir ese nombre en voz alta? ¿Por qué Mildred había decidido salir corriendo sin más? Era imposible que hubiese sabido que ellos estaban allí, mucho menos el por qué; ni ella misma lo había descubierto hasta el mismo momento en que Hecate había entrado por la puerta para decirle que se llevase a Mildred de allí. Pero lo más importante de todo era, ¿qué pintaba Pippa allí y cómo había conseguido aquella mujer alterarla hasta el punto de casi cambiar completamente su personalidad? ¿Qué sabía Margaret de Hecate? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando en aquella panadería? Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba pronto, no podía seguir mintiendo si no sabía cómo hacerlo o a quién.


	12. Chapter 12

— Creo que su hija sigue sin comprender su función en nuestra familia, señor. —Myron Hardbroom tomó asiento frente a su suegro y le ofreció uno de los dos vasos con whisky.

— Es una mujer, no puedes esperar que realmente entienda algo en algún momento. —Tomó la copa, la alzó en un brindis y dio un trago, tratando de ignorar el grito amortiguado por las paredes que se pudo escuchar en aquel momento.— Pero sí, debo reconocer que es bastante incompetente, y que necesita algo más de mano dura… Lo que me sorprende es que tú seas otro incompetente que no sabe mantener a esa estúpida cría bajo control. —Miró al hombre, con una mezcla de decepción y burla. Se echó hacia delante, la casa retumbó.— ¿Es demasiada mujer para ti o es que simplemente no tienes las pelotas suficientes para hacer lo que hace falta?

 

* * *

 

  
Antes siquiera de que se hubiesen materializado, Ada estaba esperándolas con una expresión bastante preocupada. No dijo nada al ver a Dimity, pero miró alrededor de las dos mujeres al notar la ausencia de Mildred. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué habían vuelto tan pronto? ¿Dónde estaba la niña? En la mente de Ada, ningún pensamiento podía alcanzar un mínimo de positivismo, no habiendo pasado las dos últimas horas en la cocina de la casa, tratando de hacer lo posible por no escuchar nada, mientras su corazón se iba rompiendo, como cada vez. La mujer de pelo cano y sweater rosa había acompañado a Hecate desde el nacimiento de Mildred y la consideraba como una hija, saber lo que pasaba en aquella casa, le partía el alma.

— ¿Dónde está Mildred, querida? —Fue lo único que pudo decir.

— Creo que sabe que están aquí, salió corriendo de la panadería.

— ¿De la panadería? —Ada se reajustó las gafas, preocupada.

— Pensé que sería el lugar más adecuado, además, a Mildred le cae muy bien la señorita Pentangle.

— Oíd, no me malinterpretéis… Pero es que no entiendo nada, ¿qué está pasando? —Dimity miraba a una y a otra como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

— Nada por lo que deba preocuparse… —Ada dejó la frase en el aire, preguntando así por la identidad de la mujer.

— Dimity, Dimity Drill.

— Encantada, señorita Drill, yo soy Ada Cackle. —Le ofreció la diestra con tanta naturalidad y amabilidad, que por primera vez desde que Pippa se lo había preguntado, Dimity se cuestionó si no estaría soñando realmente.

— En… Encantada.

— Bien, ahora sugiero que lo mejor será que encontremos a Mildred antes de que se pierda o le pase algo, ¿no les parece? —Está demasiado tranquila, demasiado feliz, pensó Dimity.

— No creo que haga falta, mirad. —Fue Julie quien alzó una mano para señalar en la dirección desde la que Mildred se acercaba corriendo. Pudo ver a Pippa unos metros tras ella, rogándole que se detuviese.

Julie trató de predecir el movimiento de la niña, mientras que las otras dos mujeres se colocaban para actuar en caso de que no fuese la rubia quien la atrapase. Seguramente, si no hubiese vuelto corriendo desde la panadería, Mildred no habría tenido problema en esquivar a las mujeres, pero teniendo en cuenta que sus pulmones ardían y que su pecho subía y bajaba diez veces más rápido de lo habitual, a duras penas fue capaz de ver a Julie hasta que estuvo rodeada por sus brazos. Menos de un minuto después, Pippa estaba a la altura del grupo, inclinada hacia delante, con las manos en las rodillas y jadeante.

— Creo que llevaba años sin hacer tanto deporte seguido… —Logró decir, antes de buscar la forma de recuperar el aliento.

— Te pasa por salir corriendo cual novia a la fuga. —Bromeó su amiga, con una media sonrisita.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has llegado tú antes que yo? Si parece que ni te haya costado esfuerzo. —Murmuró la rubia, achacando su confusión al cansancio.

— Magia, Pips, la magia de entrenar a diario. —Intentó actuar con la máxima naturalidad posible, ya que la primera palabra se había ganada una mirada horrorizada de las otras dos mujeres e incluso de la niña. ¿Por quién la tomaban? Ella no iba desvelando los secretos del mundo mágico sin más… No del todo.

Mildred, que había permanecido entre los brazos de Julie hasta entonces, recobrando el aliento, trató inútilmente de separarse y retomar su camino hacia la casa. La rubia la sujetó con más fuerza, le dedicó una fugaz mirada de reojo a Ada y luego devolvió su atención a la niña.

— Mildred, conoces las reglas… —Susurró Julie, esperando que la conversación quedase solo entre ellas.— Nada de salir sola, nada de correr por ahí y…

— Y no se vuelve a casa hasta que Ada lo diga. —Murmuró la niña, mirando durante unos segundos a la mujer que nombraba. Esa última norma no era de uso regular, pero la niña era totalmente consciente de cuándo se aplicaba; era por eso que había salido corriendo de vuelta a casa. Era culpa suya… Si su madre tenía que escuchar un sermón del abuelo y aquella mujer, si se podía llamar así, era culpa suya. Lo peor de todo, es que cuando eso pasaba, su madre pasaba días sin salir de la cama, ni siquiera quería verla… No era justo, era culpa suya.— Pero tengo que entrar y decirle al abuelo que no fue culpa de mamá… No es justo que se enfade con ella por mi culpa.

— Nadie está enfadado con nadie. —La propia Julie sabía que una mentira como esa no se sostendría.— Vamos a la panadería, estoy segura de que lo estabas pasando bien haciendo dulces con Pippa. —Miró a la mujer, en busca de ayuda.

— No me mires así, yo también quiero saber qué diablos está pasando. —Pippa miró a Mildred, esperando que al menos ella le fuese sincera, pero cuando la niña abrió la boca, no fue su voz la que salió de ella.

— No está pasando absolutamente nada, no entiendo a qué viene tanto revuelo en mitad de la calle. Mildred, creía haberte educado mejor que esto… Y vosotras dos, deberíais estar dándole un mejor ejemplo. —Hecate se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, a su espalda todo estaba tan oscuro que no se podía distinguir el interior de la casa. La mujer se acercó hasta donde se encontraban Julie y la niña, alzando una ceja en dirección a la menor.

— Lo siento mamá. —Susurró a la par que se soltaba finalmente de Julie y corría a abrazar a la mayor, sumamente aliviada. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a la cintura de la bruja, estrechándola con fuerza entre ellos. Dada la diferencia de altura, Mildred no pudo ver el fugaz cambio en la expresión de la mujer, claro que nadie más pareció hacerlo.— Solo estaba preocupada y quería saber que estabas bien.

— Como puedes comprobar, estoy bien, Mildred. —No respondió al abrazo, no movió un solo músculo, ni siquiera para mirar a las demás mujeres.

  
Pippa, sin embargo, parecía no estar dispuesta a dejarlo ir, ni tampoco remotamente convencida de nada. Puede que Hecate fuese capaz de convencer a Mildred, pero no a ella, no con el maravilloso radar que tenía para detectar mentiras… El problema era que lo último que ella quería era pasar un solo segundo más en compañía de Hecate. ¿Por qué sentía aquello de repente? Si bien era cierto que aprovechaba cada mínima oportunidad para sumar un motivo por el que odiar a su antigua amiga, nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de marcharse como entonces… Casi parecía como si alguien la estuviese empujando a hacerlo. Pippa levantó la mirada, en busca de alguna respuesta en el rostro de la morena, reparando en una sombra tras ella, al otro lado de la puerta, unos ojos oscuros, casi negros, apenas visibles, una sensación nauseabunda… Y dolor, mucho dolor. Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en Hecate. De repente, pudo volver a leerla como lo había hecho años atrás. Su espalda estaba totalmente recta y tensa, los brazos estáticos y pegados a los lados, su expresión seria y difícil de interpretar para casi todo el mundo y sus ojos, sus ojos eran una puerta abierta al corazón de la bruja. En cuestión de segundos, Pippa no tuvo dificultad alguna para percibir el dolor que sentía su antigua amiga, para deducir que la sensación de mareo y oscuridad que había notado al ver aquella sombra le era familiar y para tomar una decisión: no iba a moverse de allí, no sin respuestas.

  
— Vete a casa. —Voz plana, sin emoción, movimientos reducidos al mínimo.

— ¿Disculpa? —Aun así, a Pippa le indignaba que la tratase de aquella forma.

— Que te vayas a casa, Pippa. No pintas absolutamente nada aquí, así que te aconsejo que te marches lo antes posible. —Pese a su seriedad, sus ojos parecían estar diciendo todo lo contrario.

— ¡Mamá! —Mildred estaba indignada, sin duda.— No puedes hablarle así, ella solo quería ayudar.

— Silencio, Mildred. —La mirada de Hecate se quedó fija en los ojos de la rubia.

— Bien. —Ahora no tenía la sensación de que alguien la estaba animando a irse, podía sentir como algo la empujaba fuera de allí, como sus piernas se movían en contra de su voluntad y la llevaban por el camino opuesto a la casa.

  
Dimity, mucho más confusa que antes, miró a Julie en busca de respuestas, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer más preguntas, debía seguir a su amiga. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Pippa ahora? ¿Desde cuando hacía lo que le decían?

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Ella solo se ha portado bien todo el tiempo y tú la acabas de echar… —Mildred había soltado a su madre para mirarla furiosa, unos pasos más atrás.

— No es asunto tuyo, Mildred, ahora vete a jugar al parque o algo, aquí molestas. —Aquellas palabras fueron tan difíciles de decir que a duras penas parecían convincentes, pero aun así sacaron una exclamación de las otras dos mujeres. Claro que con lo enfadada que estaba Mildred, tuvieron el impacto que Hecate quería.

— No creo que eso vaya a hacer falta, querida. —Lo primero que las dos mujeres y la niña vieron fue una mano sobre el hombro de Hecate, pálida, huesuda, arrugada.— Al fin y al cabo, salta a la vista que eres incapaz de criar a esa niña por ti misma, necesita algo de disciplina…

  
Las expresiones de Ada y Julie reflejaban a la perfección el horror que Hecate estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero que el hechizo de Broomhead no le permitía expresar de forma alguna. En su lugar, solo podía hacer lo que la mujer la obligaba a hacer silenciosamente y por medio de la magia. Pese al dolor, su propia mano se levantó hasta colocarse sobre el hombro de Mildred y sujetarlo con fuerza, para guiarla hacia el interior de la casa. Broomhead, cuyo cabello negro era ahora totalmente gris, pero su expresión todavía más perversa si cabía, dejó que fuese Hecate quien guiase a Mildred hacia el interior, para entonces quedarse a sola con las empleadas de la casa.

— Por hoy sus servicios no van a ser necesarios, les aconsejo que se tomen el día libre.

Instintivamente, Julie se pegó a Ada, sin separar su mirada de la anciana. Aquella mujer era capaz de revolver a los muertos en sus tumbas con su sola presencia, pero a los vivos los podía aterrorizar con una sola mirada. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de aquel ser, Ada rodeó a la rubia con un brazo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

— Esa no era Hecate… —Susurró Julie, al borde de las lágrimas.— Ella nunca dejaría que le pasase nada a Mildred.

— Conoces la reputación de Broomhead… ¿De verdad te sorprendería que no la estuviese controlando de alguna forma? Quizá hasta le haya lavado el cerebro o doblado.

— ¿Lavado el cerebro? ¿Doblado? Ada, Hecate te considera como una segunda madre ¿y esa es toda la confianza que tienes en ella? —Julie se separó, molesta.

— Solo estoy considerando todas las opciones, no doy nada por hecho.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es mucho más corto, pero es una especie de introducción a lo que va a pasar próximamente.

— Mildred, haz exactamente lo que yo te diga y no hables a menos que sea necesario. —La voz de Hecate era un susurro casi inaudible, pero Mildred no se molestó siquiera en mirarla, estaba demasiado enfadada como para ello.

La mujer y la niña fueron hasta el salón, donde tomaron asiento. Pese al intento de Hecate, la joven se había sentado tan lejos de ella como le era posible y en una postura cuanto menos adecuada. No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que Hecketty volviese al interior de la casa y se reuniese con ambas, dedicándole una mirada despectiva a la niña a causa de su forma de sentarse.

— ¿Has criado una hija o un perro? Por la diosa que se siente bien. —Ahora era Mildred quien era ignorada, en su caso por la anciana.

— Mildred, por favor, ¿podrías sentarte bien y con la espalda recta?

— ¿Por favor? ¿Qué eres ahora? —Sus palabras fueron acompañadas de algo de magia, provocando que Hecate girase la cabeza como si le acabasen de abofetear, algo que solo ella y la mujer sabían era cierto. La anciana tomó su taza de té con indiferencia, antes de dar un sorbo del contenido, al ver que nadie más lo hacía, fijó su mirada nuevamente en los ojos de Hecate.— Será mucho peor si no empiezas a obedecer de una vez…

  
El aire quedó atrapado en los pulmones de Hecate por unos segundos, no podía permitir que ese monstruo pusiese una mano sobre Mildred, pero a duras penas podía controlar su propio cuerpo, ¿cómo iba a hacer para evitar que hiciese lo que quisiera? Ella solo quería proteger a las personas que amaba, ¿por qué debía ser tan difícil? La bruja tomó su taza y miró a la niña, esperando que hiciese lo propio. Mildred tenía una expresión bastante confusa y cada vez más preocupada. Nunca le había gustado Broomhead, pero ahora esa mujer estaba empezando a inquietarla a niveles estratosféricos… ¿Por qué Hecate se comportaba de aquella forma? Parecía un robot… ¿Por qué sus manos comenzaban a moverse solas? ¿De dónde salía esa sensación tan desagradable que le estaba revolviendo el estómago? Podía sentir una magia que la envolvía, pero no era la de su madre, no se sentía como un abrazo, si no como si alguien estuviese intentando estrangularla. Antes de poder seguir pensando por un segundo más, ya estaba vaciando el contenido de la taza.

La sensación era bastante extraña, se sentía mareada, pero a la vez sumamente relajada. Su vista se iba nublando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente ni siquiera fue capaz de distinguir las dos figuras de las mujeres que la acompañaban. La taza cayó de su mano y repiqueteó contra el sofá y el suelo, resquebrajándose finalmente. Lo último que Mildred pudo ver o escuchar fue la voz de Hecate, como un susurro lejano, uno que no dejaba de decir que no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad que mi intención no era matar a nadie, simplemente pasó.
> 
> Agradezco cualquier opinión o review, dejadme saber qué pensáis.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working in a translation for those who are not able to read Spanish. It will take me some time, but I wish you like it anyway.
> 
> Cualquier comentario es bienvenido tanto en este trabajo como en la traducción.


End file.
